Change of Heart
by Asotte
Summary: Kratos never lost Lloyd. He had to witness his father killing his own mother, that had turned into a monster right in front of them. Mithos did consider to kill the young boy, but Kratos persuades him, with putting the Angelus Project on his own son. What effects will this have on Lloyd as a character? And how will he fulfill his role in the Journey of Regeneration?
1. Chapter 1 Loss

**Preface**

I still remember the very first time my friend showed me this game Tales of Symphonia. I wasn't thát into the hack and slash style, I was more interested in the story. So, I lend it from him, to play for myself and yeah, I was sold. I bought it for myself (it was pretty expansive for a GC game, but I didn't care) and played it on my Wii.

The story still hits me, up until this day, it gets grabs onto heartstrings and goes ham onto them. God, how I absolutely adore this game. I have played it for almost 200 hours in total and will keep coming back to it without a doubt. I am also a fan of the anime; it is pretty awesome.

So, being such a big fan, I always wondered; what if this, or that was different? And I came up with the following story. It is a different telling of ToS, because the start will be totally different and as I will move forward it will kind of go back to the original, but with clear changes. Some characters I had to leave out, because they didn't fit into the story I felt like. For the record: I don't hate Regal or Presea! I love all of the characters, though my fav is (maybe obviously) Lloyd. I already am writing another fanfic with him as the lead role, it's a crossover between Legend of Zelda en ToS called _Tales of the Wild_. These two stories have no connections, but I'd still appreciate it if you'd check it out ?

With all this said, and assuming you have read the summary, I will just start the story from here. (first chapter will be a bit short, but I hope to post longer ones in the future). Please keep in mind that English is not my first language, so there can be grammatical errors as well as maybe a weird phrase and such. If you come across them, please let me know, but please do so kindly, thank you!

And of course, please consider to write a review, what your thoughts are on this story. I would love any kind of feedback, as long as you keep it polite. Positive and useful feedback go a lot further than being negative with no real reason. I'm doing this for fun after all.

Rated T because of some violence, cursing, blood, heavy topics such as depression, death etc.

**Disclaimer**: Tales of Symphonia and the characters are property of Bandai Namco.

* * *

**Change of Heart**

a different telling of Tales of Symphonia

**Chapter 1**

Loss

Blood. His hands were absolutely covered in the red liquid, dripping on to the ground.

It was not his own. This blood, belonged to his wife, his beloved, the absolute light of his long life. The sword he had used had fallen on the ground, while he himself fell on his knees next to it.

_Anna... Why?! Why did this have to happen? Why did you ask me to _kill_ you?!_

Hands shaking, he let his head fall into them, tears mixing in with the red liquid, so it almost seemed he was crying tears of blood.

A very young boy was watching this. He had watched it all. His mother, crying out in pain, twisting and turning, yelling to them to run. Her skin turning a filthy green, arms and legs extending, growths and veins appearing all over. Even her face changed. It became big and round, vein like roots all going to one thing right in the center; a glowing red orb.

The only proof left that this was once a human, were the clothes. Though they were ripped, they were still there, and it was very clearly the dress his mother loved to wear.

His father had set him at a distance, told him to look away. But Lloyd couldn't. He was not able to ignore the screaming. One, the close to desperate voice of his father, the other of his mother, so distorted that he could hardly recognize it.

Did, did his mom really just turn into this thing, this monster? How, why, what was going on? Lloyd was shaking and crying, calling out to his mommy. He wanted her back. She had to be there! This monster couldn't have possibly taken her place.

The desperate voices failed to reach her. Anna tried, she tried with all her heart to fight this thing back. But it was futile. The infection had spread to far. It was a miracle already that she still had a bit of her conscious left. But she knew that wouldn't last long.

Anna said her last words then, with pain in her heart. She didn't want to ask this of Kratos. But this was the only way.

"Please Kratos...kill me!"

It was not often to spot so much emotion in Kratos his eyes. It was a mix of shock, horror, pain. Desperate, but hopeful at the same time as he clenched his fist.

"I would never, Anna. Fight it, I know you can!"

The monster stepped closer and swiped towards him with sharp claws. Kratos dodged this with a backward flip, landing neatly on his feet. He opened his mouth to plead again, but...

It was going straight for Lloyd, with no intend to let up. Drawing his sword, clenching his teeth, he hurried in front of the monster and stabbed straight ahead.

The angels found them in one hell of a mess. Kratos covered in blood, and a lot more of it on the ground. The child frozen up in sheer shock, eyes wide open, staring at his father, but his gaze seemed glazed over.

Tears, denial, fear? The angels didn't care, even gave him no mind. One of them pulled out his communicator. It will be difficult getting a connection in the declining world, but not impossible.

The projector struggled to life, flickering constantly. Still, the small image of a man with long hair in a loose ponytail appeared, his arms crossed.

"Lord Yuan, we have located them. I will send you the coordinates."

"Very well."

After a few beeps, the man audibly sighed. "Cunning as ever I see. One moment."

The communication was broken from his side, so the angel put the projector away. Rays of light came down like rain and after a bright light, the same man from the projection was standing there, in the exact same position.

The two angels there bowed for him, both saying "Lord Yuan," in acknowledgement.

Yuan only nodded to them as he turned to study the scene. And what a scene it was. It was not hard to guess what had happened. They all knew what an exsphere could do to a person. Had this been about four thousand years ago, he would have felt for Kratos, he would have comforted him, like a friend would.

But those years were far gone. And he felt no pity for Kratos. It was his own fault, getting involved like this. She was doomed from the very beginning and he knew this. But still he got his little family.

Yuan clenched his fists. How dare he? Leaving him alone with a very emotionally and mentally challenged kid that forced himself into man just so he could be more intimidating, basically.

How dare he try to be happy again, after all the pain they went through? Turning his back to all their work and giving himself a second chance?!

With this built up anger, Yuan stepped closer, raising his fist to knock Kratos out. He had expected him to at least try to duck, avoid, anything. He for sure saw and felt this coming. But he didn't move. The last look in his eyes before the lights went out, were those of a broken man.

"Pick that up." Yuan grunted to one of the angels.

Why even bother? Kratos will be as useful as the dolls that were waiting for the next experiment. But, Mithos' will was law, after all.

"My lord, what about the boy?" The other angel asked.

"Hmn?"

Only now, did Yuan pay attention to the kid. He did notice him before of course, he just did not acknowledge him.

The kid was still standing and staring, as if rooted to the ground. He didn't even move when his father was picked up by one of the winged men and thrown over his shoulder.

A severe case of shock alright. It was interesting that this kid was still standing and had not fainted. What were they to do with a child? Yuan had no clue, but Mithos was very clear about bringing _them_ back. So, he had no choice in the matter.

The blue haired man stepped closer to Lloyd. He only noticed because the mist in front of his eyes was finally clearing. Did someone come to comfort him? To tell him everything will be alright? He desperately longed for such warm gestures.

But the child received none. Yuan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, as one would pick up a cat. The boy was shaking, big brown eyes staring into cold green ones. Yuan then shoved him into the angel's hands.

"We are taking them back home."

"Yes, my lord."

The angels would not dare to question their commander and teleported along with him. Back home, toward Derris-Kharlan. Kratos is not going to like this. Not that Yuan cared, he almost mused the thought.

"Bring him to his chamber." Yuan ordered the angel holding Kratos.

"My lord?" The other angel was left, holding the child.

Lloyd was being held under his arms, a little too tight, so breathing was a bit difficult. He wanted to cry, he wanted to kick and scream. But something told him it was best to be quiet for now. Fear won it over all.

"Throw him in a cell. I have to report to Mi... Lord Yggdrasiel."

An angel was the last to question morals. They had none to spare, unfeeling as ever. So, he just did what was told and brought him to the cells with the transparent doors.

Poor Lloyd, a three-year-old child, was left in a cold steel prison, in a place he didn't know, surrounded by people who clearly didn't care. He curled himself up against a wall and cried softly.


	2. Chapter 2 Pain

**Chapter 2**

Pain

Thankfully, Mithos was not in _that _room. The seed containing the body of Martel, his former beloved, was something Yuan hated to lay his eyes on. Thus, he avoided that room like the plague. It just brought upon memories and emotions, both of which he rather just shut out.

The throne room was barren, cold. It mirrored the whole of Derris-Kharlan to a T. Mithos sat there, seemingly in thought, his head slightly tilted as it rested on his hand. It was quiet. This place had no wind, no animals, nothing to make sounds, the break a silence.

Yuan cleared his throat as he stepped closer, but still keeping his distance. Mithos his distant gaze grew aware, green-blue eyes fixing on his former mentor.

"Have you found him?"

"Yes, we have brought Kratos to his quarters. For now, he is out cold."

"Very well. Then I want you to watch him until he comes around."

"Me?" Yuan couldn't help being taken aback. "Why do I have to..."

"Because he will not talk to any of these _dolls_, Yuan." Mithos said the word dolls with spite. "The angels are of no use. He will not open up to them. But he may to an old friend."

Friend. Hah, now that was rich. Maybe once, a long time ago. Back when they tried to outdo each other, tease each other. But always having each other's backs. With Martel's...passing, things changed though.

They all coped with it differently, mainly focusing on an absolutely brokenhearted child. Looking at Mithos now, Yuan was having trouble remembering he was this vulnerable child that went through so much heart ache. Fought so hard to make the world a better place.

It was not without sacrifice. Even to this day, a lot of lives were being put on the line, for one ideal. For that one wish Martel had, so long ago. But Mithos twisted it, put his own spin on it, and was going down a path Yuan feared to follow.

Such actions, could ultimately only result in one thing. One outcome. And it will not be a good one. He told Mithos this much, his hunches, his thoughts on this whole Chosen ordeal. It was futile. It was like talking to a brick wall. A very stubborn one.

Yuan made his own plans then. He could not trust anyone within Cruxis, that much was clear. So, he had set up a new organization of his own. One that would work in the dark, in the shadows of the Desians, to get the intel he couldn't get from Mithos himself and to stop this stupid Chosen plan.

The Renegades were successful, to his satisfaction. And if they should fail, there were always those from the opposing world that would _not_ want the Chosen be succeed.

For years, Sylverant has been declining, slowly dying. Yuan was actually fine with it. Sure, this used to be different. He used to work hard to find a way out. But his words and actions bore no seeds.

He should have been the one more heartbroken over Martel's death. She was _his_ love, after all! But it hit them all hard. And Yuan felt he had to fill the void, fill the Martel shaped hole that was left behind. He tried to, with pain in his heart. He tried so hard, but it hurt. It hurt so much.

"Yuan, I asked you a question."

The voice of Mithos rang through Yuan's reminiscing. The tone was inpatient and annoyed, while his face stayed the same; emotionless.

"My apologies." The blue haired half-elf bowed his head. "Could you repeat that?"

"Is the project dead?"

Project? Oh, he meant Anna. Right, she was a project after all. One of Kvar's, but under the direct supervision of Mithos himself. A rare specimen, as they called her, able to withstand the special exsphere, that supposed to turn into a Cruxis Cristal.

And Kratos just happened to fall in love with her. Oh, the irony of life.

"The woman died. He killed her himself. But the project is not lost."

Yuan retrieved the gem out of his pocket. The small orb had a cool, blue color, glowing faintly.

This made Mithos rise from his throne and hover closer, his colorful wings ever so slightly fluttering. He took the gem from Yuan and examined it up close.

"Hm, what a shame. It is not complete yet. Such a waste of effort." Back to the drawing board. Maybe they will be lucky to find another body who could take the gems power.

"We have the boy as well." Yuan stated, matter-of-factly.

Mithos tilted his head, looking at the blue hair curiously. "Why?"

"Your orders were to bring _them_ back. I figured you maybe want to use the child to get to Kratos." So cold and heartless. Yuan couldn't care less.

A smile, faint and ruthless, came across Mithos' features. "Where is he now?"

"In a cell."

"Very good. Allowing father and son together would defeat the purpose."

The Cruxis leader nodded in satisfaction. The gem was still in his hand.

"I will keep this close for the time being. You go and watch over Kratos. I am going to pay this child a visit."

"Very well." Yuan just bowed his head, knowing it was useless to struggle against Mithos his words.

All the rooms in Derris-Kharlan looked the same. There weren't that many to begin with, because angels didn't really need to sleep, or food. Mostly they just flew around, doing minor tasks.

Yuan payed them no mind, even when they stopped and bowed for him. No one else here knew him well enough to recognize the annoyance in his eyes. Mithos did it just to upset him, or to keep him busy. Maybe a bit of both.

Kratos his room _did_ have a bed, and a desk with papers and books all piled up. No one bothered to clean the mess up. The man himself was placed upon the perfectly made bed (that was a Kratos thing, he always did that, even if he rarely used the bed), his sword was set in the farthest corner.

At least the angel cleaned off all the blood. The sword as well as Kratos were clean. Well, blood always is hard to get off, so traces were still left behind.

With a sigh, Yuan grabbed the chair at the desk and set it apposite of the bed against the wall. He set down, then got up again and took one of the books. He might as well read something while he waited. Even if it was something boring like the origin of mana.

* * *

The cell was completely empty, aside

Lloyd felt utterly alone and lost. Here he was, in an unknown, cold place. The strange people he had seen gave him no notice, flying straight by.

He would have felt wonder, for these people that had the ability to fly. But all the boy felt was sadness. Like his heart had broken into a thousand pieces. The hurt certainly made it feel like it did.

Images kept flashing through his mind. Like a broken record, it played over and over again. How his mother changed into this...thing. How his father stabbed her with his sword. All the blood, spilling on the ground.

Momma, he just wanted his momma. He wanted her comforting hug telling him is was all just a bad dream.

In the corner of his eye, misted over by tears, Lloyd spotted a blurry figure. Wiping his eyes, he looked toward the glass that closed off the cell.

A man stood there, tall and slender, with pale but fair features. Dressed in white, with long blond hair, a strand of it going in front of his face. But those eyes...

The green-blue eyes showed nothing. Merciless, they invoked fear, for one's life. When the glass moved aside and the man walked inside, Lloyd tried to make himself even smaller, as if he could hide like that.

Looking down on this child, curled up in a ball, shivering, just made Mithos grin. He loved it when he struck fear into people. No matter what age.

"Your name," he demanded.

Brown, tear stained eyes looked up. Though they seemed to have a bit of a red tinge in them, and that was not because of the tears. Curious.

"W-what?" his voice managed to squeak.

"What is your name, boy?" Mithos did not like to repeat himself.

"L-Lloyd." The answer came out softly.

"Hm, a strong, royal name." Fitting for Kratos.

Getting down on one knee, Mithos could look the child in the eyes a bit better. There was obviously a lot of hurt, grief, horror. Still, behind all that, there was spirit. It was hard to spot, but it was there.

"Do you hate your father now?"

Lloyd didn't answer that. What could you say to such a question? He was just a young kid, who just witnessed something horrible. He still had to wrap his mind around it all.

"He killed her; he killed your mother. She is not coming back."

Lloyd wanted to cry his eyes out at this. But the cold look on this man's face stopped this.

"W-where is daddy?" the boy stammered.

Mithos tilted his head. "You still want to see him, even after what he has done?"

The boy nodded, slow but firmly. _Such a nuisance. I should just get him out of the way now. Then again, Yuan was right by saying this kid would be a great bargaining tool._

The Cruxis leader rose up to stand up right, looking down on the child. "Your life will be his hands, just like your mother's." He smiled coldly. "You will most likely meet the same fate."

With this, he turned away, walked back out of the cell and let the glass door close. Leaving the poor child alone again, who could do nothing more but cry again.


	3. Chapter 3 Sacrifice

**Chapter 3**

Sacrifice

It took longer than expected, before Kratos finally began to stir. Feeling the back of his head, he let out a small moan.

"I did not hit you _that_ hard." Yuan commented, putting the book aside and crossing his arms.

Kratos opened his brown-red eyes, staring up at the rather high ceiling. He didn't have to guess where he was brought. With Yuan being here, it was obvious.

Lifelike pictures of what happened flashed through his mind. Asif he was cursed to live it over and over again. Might as well, he thought. It is what I deserve. Closing his eyes again, Kratos drew in a deep breath.

"It's your own fault, you know."

The coldness in Yuan's voice was undeniable. Harsher than normal even. More like he decided to be merciless. Even after what he has seen. Maybe _because_ of what has transpired.

Yes, Kratos knew the consequences of taking Anna with him. She already was a test subject, and a very important one at that. They have all seen what happens to a human when it goes out of hand. They knew that death was the only solution. Still...

"You don't choose the one you love. You should know that," was his retort, trying to keep his voice leveled to not shine through the pain in his heart.

Cold, slightly angered eyes met with Kratos his gaze. Yuan was taken aback by that look, though he didn't show it. He knew that look; he had _felt_ that look. The utter look of defeat and loss. There was no way of hiding it, because he indeed knew it far too well.

It will take a while for him to accept what happened. The difference between their losses, was that Kratos had to do it with his own hand. But Yuan had to life with the fact that the body of his beloved was still floating around while others desperately tried to resurrect her.

Sure, at the start of it, Yuan was just as hopeful as everyone else. His burning desire to hold his beloved again, to see her smile and hear her voice, it made him lose sight of the madness of it all. Through the ages of trial and error, with no real hope for the ideal outcome, Yuan lost hope. He had to give up and let go. He tried to tell Mithos to do the same. The dead cannot be simply be brought back to life.

Of course, the boy wouldn't hear it. Up until this day, he pushed forward. Was it desperation, was it madness? Maybe even a combination of the two. Yuan could no longer bare it. That was the reason for him to go to the surface, for as much and as long as possible. With the excuse he did it to keep an eye on things.

Both of the man in this room, were here against their will. How ironic. Kratos knew he could never run away from Cruxis. But still, he tried.

"Then why?" Yuan asked finally, breaking the long silence.

He moved to sit up straight in his bed, ruffling and crinkling up the sheets under him as he did so. Looking over himself, he found no traces of what happened on his clothing. Someone clearly took the time to change them, and Kratos didn't even notice. When he focused on his hands, he took in a sharp breath.

Despite the best efforts, there was still a clear taint on them. The very familiar taint of blood. The vague red was set in his hands, even under his nails.

"I don't know..." he finally answered in a soft voice. His head hung, brown-red hair falling before his features.

Was Yuan really feeling sorry for this guy? After years, no ages of silence between them, avoiding each other, it had to come to this?

Hell no. Yuan stood up from the chair, still having his arms crossed. "Pull yourself together and present yourself to Mithos in five minutes."

After having said this, the blue hair walked out of the room and practically slammed the door behind him.

The quiet set back in. Kratos was not really surprised at his former friend's outburst. It was kind of what he expected. But he had hoped he could at least get a few questions in. The most important one being; where is my son? If they even laid a hand on him...

Yeah, then what, his own voice scoffed in his head. What can you do? If they killed him, it is your own fault. You failed to protect him. You failed to protect your family. The only thing you could try to do, is join them.

With this dark thought, Kratos stood up from the bed. Letting the thought brood, he made his bed to be very neat again, not a crinkle to be found.

Pulling his clothing straight and running a hand through his hair, Kratos let out a deep breath. Thinking like that will bring you nowhere. As Anna would say, there is always hope, always something worth fighting for. Oh Anna...

When Kratos closed the door to his room behind him, he simultaneously shut out the heartache. It was like flicking a switch, turning off all the emotions raging through him.

"You, where is Lord Yggdrasiel at the moment?" he asked the nearest angel.

"I saw him going towards the grand hall, my lord." The angel answered with a stilted bow.

While he was not in the greatest hurry, Kratos made large steps to go find Mithos. Knowing him, he will give him no direct answers. But Yuan didn't either, so this was really a last resort to know the whereabouts (or fate) of his son.

Mithos was standing at the first platform, looking out over the others that spread out over seemingly nothing. The angels were meandering about, doing their tasks or discussing things with each other. As always, the man in white was hard to read. There was no telling what he was thinking.

He did not turn when Kratos came to stand at his side, but slightly behind him. A playful smile appeared on Mithos his face.

"Isn't it nice to be back here, in this place of perfection?"

"I am no mood to play games with you, Mithos."

The flatness of Kratos his voice, made the leader of Cruxis turn around and look at him, displeased.

"Around others you address me as Lord Yggdrasiel. Or have you forgotten about that? Have you forgotten your place, after being on the surface for so long?"

"Where is my son?" Kratos came right to the point, clearly not sharing the playfulness.

With a sigh and rolling his eyes, Mithos started walking, away from the angels who started to notice a discussion that was none of their business. A work office was the first thing they came across that was not being used at the moment, so it had to do for now.

Closing the door behind them, Mithos shot the brown-red haired man an angry look.

"Do not put blame on me for what happened. That was all your own doing."

Why does everyone keep saying that, Kratos thought to himself annoyed. "I know. Now answer my question."

Mithos folded his hands together, a ruthless look in his eyes. "It's almost like you are threatening me, Kratos. Might I remind you where you are, in what position you're in? That is all thanks to me. Treat me with respect. I could have left you all to be a snack for the monsters."

Taking a deep breath, trying to push away the annoyance and frustration, Kratos tried again.

"Please tell me where my son is."

The playful smile was back on the Cruxis leader's face. "See, now that wasn't that hard, now was it? Don't worry, he is fine. He is alive. For now."

He should have felt relief at that news. That his son was alive. But instead, Kratos just felt dread. "For now...?"

"A child here is just a nuisance. There is no use for him. I rather have him out of the way." It was his honest view on it.

Here, he was here? On Derris-Kharlan? It was true, this was no place for a child. Not a normal, human one like Lloyd.

"And don't think of saying things like 'I will oppose you' in order to save him. Where else can you go now, Kratos? You are alone. Your family is here, it always was."

This nonsense again. They were a 'family' four thousand years ago. But Kratos did not say this out loud. The gears in his head were turning like crazy, trying to find a solution, to save the life of his son. Lloyd had to stay alive, no matter what!

"The Angelus Project," it suddenly came to him.

Mithos tilted his head. "What are you on about?"

"It is very important, right? It is hard to make Cruxis crystals. Anna was picked out for it because she had something special. You must have it. I had it on me when I..." Kratos shook his head.

A curious look came across the Cruxis leader's face. His eyes studied the man before him for a moment. But he closed himself off, as expected. Still, he had no doubt there was more to this.

"Are you really offering your own son to be the new test subject, even after you have seen what it does to a human?"

Kratos nodded. "At least then he will be of use to you." So, you don't have to kill him, he added in thought.

"It will dull the child, so that would make him less bothersome."

"At the very least allow me to find a key crest."

Mithos raised a brow at this. "And why would I do that?"

"Without it, the chance of survival is very small. You will be back to square one. And I also think we should wait until he is at least five to place it on him."

"You are trying to twist this in your way, Kratos. So, you can have the child with you. I am not a fool. I do agree, but I have my conditions, to keep you in line. If not, or if you try to run off again, that child will have no mercy."

Kratos mouth was a thin line, not liking where this was going. But he was not really in any position to protest. Mithos had skillfully worked him into a corner.

"There is much work to be done, still. To prepare for the next chosen. This one shows promise already. Everything has to run smoothly so this time we can get Martel back to us finally. Next to helping with that and finding this key crest, you will train the boy. That will the only time you will spend with him. No happy father-son moments. The eyes around here will make sure of that."

Biting his lip, Kratos knew that statement to be true. Even still, Lloyd had to survive. His son needed to be alive, for Anna's sake.

"Very well. I will do as you say, if you swear to not harm my son. Then, I will never appose you."

A wicked smile came across Mithos his face. He loved it when things came together, when things went his way. After all this work, surely this time it will all work out. This time, he will have his sister back.


	4. Chapter 4 Regret

**Chapter 4**

Regret

"Now I would like to see where my son is." Kratos said this in a way, that it didn't sound like a request, but a demand.

The Cruxis leader was not impressed however, and also, not entertained. "For what, so you can have a lovely reunion? Why would I grant you that?"

"I just want to see if he is really here and in a good condition, with my own eyes. Nothing more."

"How trusting you are." Mithos narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "But I suppose it cannot hurt. You will not be allowed in."

Without saying anything else, Mithos went ahead and left the small office. His former mentor quickly followed, keeping a close eye on him, for any suspicious moves. Of course, he didn't trust him with his child. He already made it clear that Lloyd was nothing but a burden. Mithos could decide to 'off' him at any moment.

Kratos also knew however, to not go against the man's wishes. Or child in a man's body, rather. If he just went along, maybe he will strike over his heart, and let Lloyd go. Kratos himself would never be so lucky, he was as bounded to Mithos as Origin was bound to him.

The child had to live. Lloyd needed to stay alive no matter what. For Anna's sake. Kratos was far beyond saving, but hopefully, the kid will be.

They went to the lowest level on the comet. This was where the cells were. Why did they have cells if they never had prisoners? It was not like the angels could ever misbehave; they wouldn't know how too.

But, this time one of the cells saw use. The glass that was in place of the bars, gave a clear view, of the bare cell. It was completely empty, except for one, small shape, pressed again the left wall.

Lloyd had pulled in his legs, arms wrapped around his knees and his head buried in between. So, he didn't see his father approach, standing on the other side of the glass.

"Lloyd."

No reaction. The child didn't move. With his sharp eyes, Kratos could see him breathing, so he was alive, at the very least.

"Lloyd." He raised his voice, a tone that demanded to be heard.

His head jerked up, turning towards the glass. His eyes were red, and his cheeks were still wet, from all the crying. It seemed he had no more tears left to cry.

"Papa?"

A small and broken voice come out. He slowly managed to stand, walking towards his father, and hitting the glass in between them. Because of this, he fell back, landing on his behind. Slightly dazed and confused, Lloyd rubbed his forehead and looked up to his father.

The mix of emotions in his eyes, were a real rollercoaster. The pain and hurt, the loss and confusion. There was even a pleading look mixed in.

It was all the things Kratos pushed away. Things he didn't need to feel, or want to feel. It was complicated, not easy to explain. And he didn't want to explain to his son. He'd rather have him forget it all. But there were no such convenient things.

"Papa..." Lloyd reached out his arms, lifting them up towards him.

This truly pulled his heartstrings. He never refused to pick up his son. He loved to be picked up and lifted up high, pretending to be flying. Ironic, really. Kratos was the one who could literally fly.

The stone-cold look and unmoving stance of his father, made Lloyd lower his arms again. Something felt different about him, distant. The smile was gone, replaced by a thin line.

Only Kratos his eyes moved, looking his son over. "Good, he does not look hurt."

"Of course. His fate is in your hands now." Mithos was not far behind him, in clear view of the both of them.

Fearful, Lloyd looked at the blond man who had colorful, see through wings. He had already seen the angels now, but they seemed to have feathered wings. Why was this man different? And why did he feel like really bad news?

"Is it true?" The boy asked softly.

Kratos diverted his eyes. "I am sorry to have put you in this position. It will be like this for a while, I am afraid. But stay strong. It will get better; I will make sure of that."

A chuckle came from Mithos. One that was very cold, without cheery emotion. "We will see about that. There are things you need to do, Kratos. The trials need to be prepared, as well as some other things. It is important this Chosen succeeds."

He wished he could ignore him. Kratos wanted so much to just break this glass and take away his son. Just fly off with him and go into the world. Yet, he knew it would be bad. They would be after them constantly. They would never find rest, never find a place to settle down. Lloyd would never have a normal life. But wasn't that the case no matter what? Was this really better? To have him in a cell and eventually undergo the crystal's project?

Kratos shook his head. There was no right answer, no real solution. He could never make up for his mistakes. I'm sorry, Anna. I am so sorry about all of this.

"Let's get to work." Mithos said, gesturing his former mentor to come along.

"Papa?" Lloyd's voice pitched up. He could do nothing else but watch his father leave, laying a hand on the glass that kept them apart.

What was going on? Why did dad not comfort me? Why didn't he say much of anything at all? Did he even feel guilty? Did he even feel sorrow? There was absolutely nothing in his eyes. They were blank. All the happiness and pride were taken away. All the love and devotion, gone.

Lloyd realized he was totally and utterly alone.

* * *

Juggling several tasks wasn't really new for Kratos. He liked to say he was pretty good at multitasking. Setting up trials at some of the temples, making general preparations for the next journey of regeneration. While on the side, he made sure his son wouldn't suffer to much in that cell, as well as looking for someone who could make a good keycrest for the Angelus project.

A few angels were tasked with bringing the basic, necessary stuff to Lloyd, to make the bare cell a bit more bearable and actually livable. Things like a mattress, and blankets for sleeping. Also, some clothing and food, which he needed to remind them to bring, because angels weren't used to food in general.

Lloyd didn't really know this stuff came from his father. He figured they realized this basic stuff was necessary so he didn't really give it any more thought.

Still, he tried to strike up conversations with the angels. Sometimes, it was one with white wings, other times, one with black ones. It was hard for him to tell the difference between them beyond that, because their faces looked the same. He didn't understand how or why. He was still just a little kid after all.

Books came after that, and they weren't light reading material. Not for a young kid at all. And Lloyd had trouble concentrating as is. How could he be expected to read all this and be able to understand, without any one to explain it to him?

He did try. There was not much else to do. Sometimes he ripped out pages to fold them into shapes, out of sheer boredom. It was also a distraction he needed. He was getting frustrated with being penned up in this place, where nobody really talked to him or looked after him. Where was his dad? Why did he show up once, and then just went out and disappeared without much of an explanation?

Then finally a sign of him came, in the shape of a very specific stuffed animal. It was a dog, white of fur and green mane like features. The ears were comically large and its beady eyes had a purple color. A tag told the name of this creature: 'Noishe.'

There were times that Lloyd asked about having a pet, to play with. And he specifically mentioned a dog. His dad played along and asked for a name, but the boy could not really think of one. So Kratos suggested Noishe. It never came tough. Maybe this was his way of apologizing?

Lloyd held the stuffed animal close, hugging it. He'd rather just have his father here, to have him to hug instead.

Time was hard to keep track of in this strange place, made of steel and purely for practical use. No sunlight to be seen and the angels didn't seem to age at all. This didn't go for Lloyd however. He was the only one growing, as well as eating and sleeping for that matter.

Mithos of course noticed what Kratos had been doing. But it didn't really matter. Small, material things that were practical for the most part, he couldn't really complain about. He intentionally kept Kratos busy, away from home base, just to see what kind of impact it would have on the boy.

He wasn't satisfied. Lloyd still tried to talk to the angels, just going on about his day, and sometimes he even asked questions about the books he had lying around. He mostly was ignored, but the boy didn't give up. He was stubborn, a real go-getter. Despite his situation, the boy kept his head up and even smiled from time to time.

This kind of attitude, Mithos did not appreciate. It was not welcome on Derris-Kharlan. This was meant to be the place, the home for all lifeless being. Yet, here was a 5-year-old, in a cell, grinning like an idiot.

He approached the cell, which was no longer bare, but littered with all kind of stuff. Books, folded papers, clothing. Mithos narrowed his eyes as he spotted the stuffed animal on the mattress, which was also an absolute mess. Not a neat freak like his father, that was for sure.

"Oh, hey there sir." Lloyd greeted the blond man, standing up. He did hear mention of his name, being addressed as Lord Yggdrasil.

"You seem to be in good spirits, boy."

"Uh, well as good as I can be. The situation is what it is. There is no use moping about it. Just make the best of it instead."

This made Mithos decide it was time. The next step needed to be made. His patience was tried enough with this kid. So, he opened the glass door and stepped in.

Lloyd didn't try to run past him. He knew it would be no use. He had tried in the beginning, but the angels were much faster, flying and all.

"Are you right or left-handed?"

Such a random question. But Lloyd indulged none the less. "I use both my hands, but if I don't really think about it, I mostly use my right."

Mithos raised a brow. This was rather curious. "Ambidextrous, huh? And I see you are also pretty creative."

His eyes went to the papers folded into different kinds of animals. There were also some drawings, which were pretty good for such a young kid.

Shy, the kid scratched the back of his head. "I get bored pretty quickly, though. I wish I could just get out and move some more."

None the less, the child was skinny. It seemed that he exercised, probably because of his boredom.

"Then how about some training? Learning how to fight."

Lloyd's eyes lit up, almost sparkling as he looked up at the blond man. "Really? That would be awesome!"

"Hold out your left hand, palm to the ground."

Again, Lloyd didn't question this. He just did what he was told. No one has done anything bad to him up to this point, after all.

The pain that followed hit harder, because he didn't expect it. It pressed on top of his hand, being forced on by Lord Yggdrasil. It burned like crazy, like his whole hand was on fire. He wanted to retreat his hand, but the man had a strong hold on it.

After a few moments, the pain passed and Mithos let go of the child's hand. The Angelus project was now planted, ironically on the offspring which it was actually meant for.

Lloyd stared at the gem, that now was on the back of his hand. His skin had already formed around it, veins lining it, throbbing. The gem itself had a red glow before dying down to a calm blue color.

"Your training will be started soon. You are to take it seriously, or your 'good time' here will be at an end."

Mithos stepped back, letting the glass close of the cell. The boy clearly needed a moment to let it all settle.

"Wait, what is this? Get it off!"

He tried to pull on it, but it hurt when he touched the edges of the gem. The skin around it was very sensitive.

"I would advise you to not do that. Unless you want to die." Lord Yggdrasil stated, deadpanned. "Play time is over, Lloyd. You aren't here for fun. You will be useful, otherwise you will regret it."

After saying this, Mithos flew up, getting out of the kid's field of view. He intentionally left him up to his own devises. Let's see how he deals with this. Kratos will no doubt be not entertained, once he calls him back up to start the training sessions.

But what was done, was done. The deal was at five years old. He didn't care if Kratos did not have a keycrest. That was his to worry about. He just wanted to see how the gem will develop further and how it will affect the child.

Hopefully it will dull him out. Even better, it would make him to join Cruxis. If he became strong enough, he would be welcome too. They could use some more good fighters, after all. Now it was just a matter of patience, waiting to see how the cards play out.


	5. Chapter 5 Anger

**Chapter 5**

Anger

If Kratos had the ability to ever feel tired, it would have been prominent now. He had been working nonstop for the last two years. And that was not even because Mithos wished for it. It was also his distraction.

He would never openly admit this, however. He wanted to get his son out, out of the cell and out of Cruxis' grasp. Most importantly, out of Mithos his reach.

Sadly, Kratos was in no position to do that. And it was all his own fault, really. _Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry. Because of my weakness, I doomed you both._

To divert from these thoughts, he buried himself in his work. There was enough to do, regarding the perpetration of the Chosen's journey. He didn't forget to look into finding a keycrest, either. His best bet was in the prospering world, having not one, but two very promising places of research.

The first choice was Sybak. Meltokio was not really Kratos his taste, for more than one reason. Hierarchy, prying eyes, the Chosen. He was still young, but the way he was treated an acted, rubbed Kratos the wrong way.

Sybak was very promising, but sadly still just at the start of things. They were mostly investigating normal exspheres, and any other research was top secret. Of course, Kratos had connections, things you needed even if you were ages old. But it slowed the progress. It seemed the facility was very weary, even with their own personnel. This was understandable, but still annoying.

It was pretty standard procedure that he and Yuan worked on different locations. Maybe it was even deliberate. The two avoided each other like the plague, showing nothing of the friendship they once had. It was long dead after all. Just like Martel.

Kratos sighed at this thought, while appearing on the comet where her body was kept. The high level of mana would have felt pressing, if he wasn't used to it already.

This place was called home, but it wasn't to him. Now, he resented it even more. He just wanted this all over and done with, so that he, so that _they_ all could finally have their peace.

"Lord Kratos." A green haired, wildly adorned lady bowed her head in greeting. Pronyma, the leader of the five grand cardinals.

All Kratos did was slightly narrow his eyes. "What brings you here, Pronyma?"

"Reports from the ranches for our great leader, my lord. I hear you've been quite busy. Are you now done with your obligations?"

"One is never done with lord Yggdrasil around," was all the Seraphim said, before walking on. He knew the man in question wanted to see him. Better to get it over and done with.

Yggdrasil sat in his throne, clearly already expecting him. A light, mischievous smile was on his face as his eyes glinted.

"Welcome back, Kratos. I trust everything went well?"

"Of course." A stilted bow, just to keep up costumes.

"You are right on time. It is time to train that insignificant puppy of yours. I hope for your sake he learns quick. This is strictly training, Kratos. Nothing else." He gave the Serpahim a cold, warning glare. "No semantics. There will be eyes on you."

Of course, there will be. Kratos did not share this scuff and just nodded.

"You can use one of the free rooms." Yggdrasil waved him off dismissively. He will get the wanted reaction out of him, it was just a matter of time.

Kratos headed towards the cells, hoping to find his son in one piece. He had to keep a straight face, one that was unreadable as ever.

Lloyd was fumbling with paper, seemingly trying to fold a shape out of it. That's right, his father thought. The boy has a short attention span, and gets easily bored. Besides that, he was pretty creative. That was obvious from looking around the cell. And that he was no neat freak like his father, rather quite the opposite.

When the glass door opened up, a pair of brown colored eyes flared up. Kratos expected to see anger, or even fear in those eyes. But instead, they glinted. This was paired with a wide smile and before the Seraphim knew it, his legs were embraced.

Lloyd was reaching up to close to his hips now, so the boy certainly grew. The unruly brown hair had gotten longer as well, and Kratos noted the boy really needed a haircut.

But he was really taken aback, that he got this kind of greeting. This kind of happiness and cheer, he didn't deserve it, not at all.

"You're back! I have missed you! Oh, thank you for Noishe! He is right there." Lloyd said peppy, pointing to the improvised mattress with a heap of blankets and said stuffed animal.

The boy continued talking, but Kratos had tuned him out already, staring at something else. He reached out, taking hold of his son's left wrist. The small hand was wrapped with improvised bandages made out of ripped clothing.

His mouth became a thin line, his free hand moving over, taking of this wrapping. The gem gleamed in the artificial lighting of the cell, having a slightly red hue.

Lloyd winced at the action of his father. That area still was very sensitive. He didn't know what this gem was or what it did. Only that it had hurt. He was scared of it, so he just wrapped it, to no see it.

The boy had missed company. The angels weren't really that, even though he tried talking to them, every time. The blond man, who 'gave' him the gem, only showed up once and he spoke in riddles. Finally, his father came back! Lloyd had no clue how much time it has been. But it didn't matter, he was here.

A hand rested on his head. Lloyd looked up, but his father's face was stoic, without expression. Was he not happy to see him?

"Come with me. We train, after which I will have to speak to someone."

"Train? W..."

"No questions, Lloyd. Come now, if you ever want out of here, you do as I say." Kratos said evenly.

His son was full of questions of course, but decided to listen. He did remember what Yggdrasil said to him, after all. They took an elevator in the main building. To outsiders, this place looked completely empty, all of the rooms unused. But it was an illusion. Kratos pressed the hidden button. Full racks of weapons folder out of one of the walls. Kratos walked up to it, picking out a sword, inspecting it for a moment.

"All these weapons are meant for direct assault and rather close combat. Swords, axes, daggers, and so on. It is important to pick one and stick with it, specialize yourself in fighting with it. So, really consider your weapon of choice."

Kratos explained it all with a leveled voice, as if he was a teacher, instead of the boy's father. Lloyd looked from all the sharp weapons up at him.

"Weapons? I-I'm only five." He said it with a shaky and tear-filled voice.

It was understandable, really. Here Kratos was, being hard on his own son for no real reason in his eyes. Poor kid was stuck in a cell, bored and scared at the same time. Full of questions which he won't get answers to.

Kratos looked at the exsphere again, now on top of his boy's left hand. It was mocking him. No, _he_ was. Yggdrassil sure as hell was not getting away with this. Did he really think he had him with this? This gave him all the more reason to plan against him. The sympathy of being his former mentor, was quickly dwindling.

"If you want to survive, you must get strong. Do you understand me?" He had an intense look in his eyes when he looked down at his son.

Lloyd stepped back because of this, wanting to shake no, but nodded yes instead.

"Good. Make your choice."

Shakily, on the verge of tears, the boy turned to the rack full of very sharp and dangerous weapons. Scared and intimidated, he pulled out two short swords, one in each hand.

"You are thinking of duel wielding? That isn't easy. You will be more open for counter attacks."

"But it's twice as effective." Lloyd stuttered. His father raised his brow.

"I suppose it can work for you, seeing you are ambidextrous."

"Ambi...wah?" The boy just utterly failed at this tong twister.

"No matter. Let us just get down to the basics."

Kratos could work with this, even if he mostly fought with a sword and shield and sometimes a two-handed sword. Dual wielding was something rare. But if you had good talent, well you could end up a great fighter. Maybe he was a bit byes, this was his one and only son after all. He wanted to give him the best possible chance.

He had failed to fight and protect the ones he loved. He wanted Lloyd to be strong, so he won't have to go through the same thing.

It was to be expected for this training to not be easy. A lot of emotion came from the kid. Frustration mostly, which was understandable. He cried, when he fell and hurt his knee. Sure, he was a child, but also the type of person to wear his emotions on his sleeve. And that wasn't always easy, or wise.

It was so obvious Lloyd wanted to say things, ask questions. But his father didn't allow for this, almost literally cutting him off. When the training session was done, Lloyd was beat, driven far by his father.

Kratos put the two swords back, after which he let the weapon racks fold away. "Get up, you need to walk to your cell."

Lloyd showed the biggest puppy eyes, looking up at his father. He reached out his arms. "Please, carry me."

A tug at his heart. No matter how he tried to deny, to push away and set up walls, his son was able to break through it all. With a sigh, Kratos picked his boy up in his arms. Lloyd pressed against him, holding on to his shoulders in an attempt to hug him.

Nothing was said on the way back to the cell. The kid was laid on the bed, and even tugged in, with his stuffed animal right next to him. Kratos had to resist doing a really fatherly thing. He did not kiss his son on the forehead as he used to do, but instead just stood up and left the cell, letting it close behind him.

Lloyd was already asleep anyway, it didn't matter. Also, Kratos needed to straighten himself out, and confront Mithos. The half elf in question was still in his throne room, listening to the report from Pronyma. He didn't look very interested.

When Kratos stepped in, Mithos held up a hand, for the woman to be quiet. Pronyma did so right away, glancing at the man stepping forward and passed her.

"Leave us, Pronyma."

"Ah, of course, my lord Yggdrasil." She bowed her head, turning around and leaving the rock where the throne was located on.

Kratos only stopped very close to the Cruxis leader, glaring at him. "What in the world did you do to my son?"

It was clear he was holding in; the man was practically fuming with anger. Mithos only smiled at this.

"I merely held up my end of our agreement. The boy is five now, and so now he bears the exsphere, as you asked me to wait for. I am a patient man, but not with a snotty little kid like him. Honestly, he's more hassle then he's worth. I do not like you questioning me, Kratos. This is no place for a child."

Kratos balled his fist, as if he was considering striking him. It didn't happen, of course. He knew it would be a waste of effort and a risk all at the same time.

"Numbing him with the exsphere, that is your answer?"

"Of course, it is. This is about compromise. You want him to be alive, I need him to be useful. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But you agreed I was allowed to find a keycrest."

"It is not to later for that." Mithos shrugged. "As long as you keep doing your part in the plan, the boy will live. That is the agreement. Remember, he is only still around because I allow him too."

Kratos narrowed his eyes at this statement. It sounded like a threat, but it was stated ever so calmly. He wanted to hit him so badly, but that wouldn't help anything. It won't take away the damned exsphere, it won't change the situation.

"Fine. But know the kind of game you are playing, can be a very risky one. You might end up without allies."

He stepped back and walked away, still clenching his fist. _I will find that keycrest_. _I will make sure you get out of here, Lloyd. You won't__ be another victim, this I swear._


	6. Chapter 6 Devotion

**Chapter 6**

Devotion

Lloyd felt frustrated but happy all at the same time. He was frustrated because he wouldn't get any answers to his question. They were ignored, not even acknowledged. But his father was here. And that was what made the boy happy.

Despite everything, the fear and uncertainty, being locked up in a cell for no apparent reason, at the very least his father was here. And that brought a bright smile on his face every time. Even though the man in question mostly came to train him, it was still something.

Sure, the training was harsh. Kratos was relentless and rather strict. But at the very least he got the necessary exercise and distraction. His father knew what he was doing, after all.

Time still was just a guess for Lloyd, not being able to see the sun or the moon. Any indication of it passing by, was him growing, and his hair. His father did take it upon himself to cut the unruly locks of hair, so it wouldn't hang in front of his face. It wasn't great; he had to do it quick before Mithos would not agree with this action.

Training was trying and tiresome. Both because Kratos needed to keep up appearances and that he wanted his son to grow strong. He was a child, so it wasn't always easy. He'd sometimes cry or get mad and impatient.

It was all part of it. Maybe 'enjoy' it now it was still there. In time, that thing will take it all away, Kratos thought while he glared at the orb on top of his son's left hand. It was frustrating that Sybak gave him nothing to work with.

Meltokio was the next location to look into. He was not looking forward to it. Searching for a good keycrest, preparing for the journey of Regeneration and training his son. Kratos indeed had a busy schedule. And he had not the luxury to put one in front of the other, if he valued Lloyd's life.

The capital it was then. Meltokio was a sight for sore eyes. Their history with this place was...bad and bloody. The research lab was next to the slums on the lower half of the city. With any luck, Kratos won't run into the 'higher class' people.

It turned out that the researchers there were more interested in studying the source of mana and all it was capable off. Exsphere's were not as much of a priority because this side did not deal with them in the same way.

Sure, Kratos could try and convince them to investigate the Cruxis Crystal of the Chosen, but that will take years. Who knows how fast the process will go? A dead end again! Where were all the Dwarves? Did they really all choose for a life underground? They were the only ones who would know the right to make a keycrest.

Now what? Maybe after some work and training, it will come to me. Hopefully.

* * *

First, Lloyd did not notice anything different. The gem that was placed on his hand still had a somewhat aggressive red glow, but next to that, it seemed fine. It didn't hurt anymore, though the veins surrounding it, did concern the boy.

Luckily, his father was there to give him the necessary distraction. Even though it was in the form of training, it at least was something. And after laying down the basics, Kratos began teaching the boy about techniques.

"You feel a power, coming from that gem, do you not? Do not fear it, utilize it. Bend it to your needs and use it. Let it flow through you. From your hands to your swords. Focus it there and..."

Kratos demonstrated the first, most basic tech; demon fang. It did not work so easily for his son, however. His lack of concentration was the biggest cause for that. But there was also still a good dose of fear.

He was afraid of the gem, even when his father told him it wasn't necessary. It even felt warm, like a sort of comfort. Still, Lloyd felt something was not right about it. Eventually, he got it. The biggest motivation being that his father said that he will needing it in order to survive, to get out of here. He would otherwise not stand a chance. Against who or what, he did not say.

Now Lloyd has had a taste of the gem's power. It felt good, almost like sure thing. It was hard to give it a fitting description.

Sometime later, however, Lloyd noticed something different. Angels still brought him food, but he did not feel hungry. At first, he didn't think much of it. But after almost two full days of this same feeling, he needed to at least try to take a bite. When he did, however, it did not taste like anything. The food never was great, but it at least was something. It did not sustain now; it even made the boy hurl.

"H-hey, what did you do with it?" He asked an Angel, who brought the next plate of food. "It is different. It has no taste."

The Angel just tilted his head, setting the full plate of food down. Nothing was said (as usual) and he left the cell.

Stubborn and annoyed, Lloyd tried this new food. There was no taste and again, it made the boy hurl. He felt his forehead, maybe he was sick? But it didn't feel any warmer than usual.

After another day of this, he was pretty sure that his body was all out rejecting food. He didn't know how or why and it didn't make him feel sick either. It was strange and frightening. Lloyd chose to set it to the back of his mind. After all, he couldn't do anything about it.

A day or two later, Kratos came by to take his son along for another training session. He looked at the plates with food that were piled up in a corner. Some of it was already looking bad.

"Lloyd, are you not hungry?"

The boy scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. You think I'm sick, daddy? I don't feel it. Every time I try to eat, I can't hold it down. Maybe they did something with the food."

"I doubt that. They do what they are told, and I told them to bring you nourishment." Still, Kratos felt his son's forehead, more out of habit than anything else.

"They listen to you? Why is that? Are you important here?"

There were those questions again. Kratos was not at liberty to answer them. As he feared, the first effect of the exsphere had reared its ugly head. If the Seraphim could work up a cold sweat, he would. But he could not give up, for Lloyd's sake.

Again, he tried Sybak. According to some of the researches, there was a salesman at the marketplace selling all kinds of oddities. Not many actually knew what a keycrest was, because in Tethe'alla, they were not needed.

Kratos figured it was worth a shot. The man did indeed have an interesting collection, tucked away in the corner of the market place. When he asked for a keycrest, the salesman did show him one. However, it was damaged and broken, even missing half of its inscriptions.

Still, the man had the nerve to ask an absolute fortune for this broken trinket. Kratos was in no mood for negotiation. He looked around, to see if no one was watching, and then made his blue wings appear.

"I am a member of Cruxis, overseers of the Church of Martel. Do you still intend to stand by your ridiculous price?"

"O-of course not. Please, just take it, s-sir." Shaking, the salesman gave the golden trinket.

Kratos made his wings disappear, looking at it and turning it over. As it was now, it would not have the desired effect, this much was obvious. This was just one small step closer. Someone needed to fix it, and only a dwarf was up to this task.

Once, they had a dwarf working for Cruxis. He managed to take himself out of the picture, so to say. The dwarf was hiding and surely was not planning to help them after what had happened.

Dwarves were good at hiding; this they had proven. They chose the underground a long time ago. There was a chance some were still on the surface, but the chance was slim. Maybe in Sylvarant? Still, that would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

For Lloyd, he kept telling himself. Seeing his face was encouragement enough. The boy kept heart, smiling despite the whole situation. He had his mother's spirit for sure.

* * *

Lloyd no longer had the need for food, so no more Angels came to bring him something. No more people to talk to. Yes, they never said anything, or gave any indication that they were even listening. But it was still a nice way to get things of his chest, to order his mind in a way. They were still a welcome company, be it short and quiet.

At the very least, he still had the training sessions with his dad. He listened; this Lloyd was sure of. Even when he didn't show it and always seemed to glance around.

Again, after some time, he noticed something changed. He didn't feel tired anymore, not sleepy. Lloyd tried closing his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. It was as if his body decided it no longer needed rest.

This was worrying, but again, nothing could be done about it. Kratos at first noticed that his son's bed wasn't as messy. And that with training, he had a much better endurance that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Lloyd, do you not want to rest? You should not push yourself."

"But I don't feel tired." This was after a way longer session than usual, a boy his age should be absolutely spent.

"What? Have you slept at all?"

"Not really... I just don't feel sleepy. Even if I try, I can't. Is there something wrong with me?"

The boy's eyes were filled with fear while he looked up to his father. Kratos took a deep breath and shook his head. This was going faster than he thought.

"Do you still feel the cold, and warmth?"

"Uh, yeah." That was a strange question. Lloyd had a deep frown on his face.

"I see. We will stop for now. There are things I must do."

"Okay." Lloyd knew by now that fighting this or asking questions was useless.

It became clear to Kratos that time was of the essence. The bad influence of the exsphere could go far and was in no case a fun experience. Will it make Lloyd a monster as well? Was history doomed to repeat itself?

Lloyd still kept his head up. Was it denial, was it blindness? A false hope even, that it all will turn out alright? No, you mustn't think like that. Don't give up, for the sake of your son!

For distraction and hopefully to clear his mind, Kratos went to Iselia. It was a very quiet town, so it was the ideal place for it. And at the same time, he could check on the well-being of the Chosen. It was not that he didn't trust the capabilities of the Desians, he was just the type to make sure for himself.

In his less eye-catching attire, the Seraphim would be seen as a normal traveler, or even a mercenary with his sword on display like this.

The young blond was around Lloyd's age. She was being kept inside the village, just as the people were instructed. Priests were to teach her all her obligations and her eventual fate.

Kratos visited the temple, to pay respect and check on things at the same time. He was welcome, but only on the base floor. When he inspected a wooden statue of an Angel that seemed new, a priest approached him.

"Beautiful piece isn't it? Ever since we had it made, it really had gotten attention. Although it is not a surprise, seeing it was made by a dwarf."

Right away, Kratos looked at the man. "A dwarf, here?"

"Well, he lives just passed the forest all on his own. He is good at what he does. As long as you have the money, Dirk will make it for you. It doesn't even have to be wood."

"I see." The Seraphim nodded in thanks for this information, then got up to go right away.

This Kratos needed to see for himself. Was luck with him for a change? When he was out of sight, he flew, straight toward the forest and passed it. The house was easy to spot from up above, seeing it was out in the open. What also caught his eye, was the Iselia Human Ranch, up on the cliff, literally looking over it. How in the world did they miss something right under their nose like this?

Landing close by, he decided to approach on foot, still going under his cover. The clinking noises coming from the wooden house, were surely promising. Kratos still tried to knock, but as soon as he touched the door, it opened. The small man at the anvil looked up, lifting his protective glasses of his eyes.

"Ay, good day to yah. I leave the door open yah see, since I can't hear people knockin'." The man said with a cheerful gruff.

Kratos looked him over. "You're a dwarf."

"Ah what give it away? The magnificent beard?" He chuckled as he stroked his thick, brown beard. "That's right. Name's Dirk. What can I do yah for?"

"Right, of course. My apologies, it is just very hard to find your kind these days."

"Been like that for quite some time, lad. But it is true. Most of us rather hide in the dark. But that aint the life for me. I'd like to offer my skills to people who need it, yah know? Only then will people will remember yah and treat yah kind in return."

"Wise words to live by indeed." Kratos nodded.

This dwarf seemed to be alright. Dirk seemed to be a no-nonsense, straight to the point kind of guy. Sometimes you just need to hear the truth instead of excuses.

"I'll ask again lad. Have yah come here to pick up an order or make one yourself? I can offer yah coffee or maybe something stronger."

"No. Maybe...another time. I actually have a special request."

Kratos stepped closer. He was a rather tall man, so he really had to look down at Dirk, who was about hip height. About the height of his own son. But this dwarf was probably over a hundred years old. The age of a dwarf was hard to guess, but this man did have some wrinkles showing.

The Seraphim took the poor excuse for a crest out of his pocket and showed this to Dirk. He studied it for a moment, stroking his beard.

"That is a rough one, ey? What yah do, let a dragon stomp on it?"

"Not particularly. My question is: can you fix it? Make it into a working keycrest?"

"Hm. It is possible. But it is gonna take some time and a special kind of ore."

"You need more to work with, then?"

"Like this, I can't make anything of it. I need inhibitor ore. And no, I don' know where you can find those these days. It's been a while since I needed to make a keycrest."

"I see." Another search it was. Surely, with all the resources Cruxis had, he'd find out where the ore is?

"I could use a nice chunk, while you're at it. Yah know, for a rainy day."

"You mean another... Never mind. I will go and find this ore and be back as soon as I can."

"Ay well, good luck to yah, lad. You're gonna need it."

"Hm. Can I leave this with you?"

Dirk looked at the broken crest he was offered, then up to the man himself. His face was stoic, eyes almost empty and mostly covered by his hair. Still, one does not just ask for a keycrest.

"Yah don' know me, but yah gonna trust me with this?"

"I know Dwarves are honest, they live by vows. You will not do anything with it and it will be much safer here."

There was a short silence. Dirk was rather surprised at the mention of vows. Not many people knew about those. Except for maybe his more regular clients. He took the crest carefully and nodded.

"Ay, it will be safe here."

"Thank you. I will be back soon."

The man said it with such certainty. With a nod, he was off, leaving the simple, humble home. Dirk carefully hid the crest, knowing it was important. This man seemed to know exactly what purpose it served and had real need for it. He even knew of the Dwarven vows, and mentioned that his kind were hard to find 'these days.'

Was this man an elf? He did not look like one. Not that Dirk even met one, but he was always told that elves had silver hair and pointed ears. The man did not fit that description. Besides, they would never leave their secluded place, in hopes to put an end to the existence of half-elves.

Dirk shook his head, to break out of these thoughts. He should get back to work. Surely it will be a while before that man comes back.


	7. Chapter 7 Hope

**Chapter 7**

Hope

The president of the Lazereno company was exceptionally young; being only around his early twenties and already having such a title and responsibility. Still, he wore it well. And if that wasn't enough, he was a duke as well.

Regal Bryant had a lot going for him, yet he was still very humble. The 'fame and fortune' hadn't gone to his head, yet. Maybe it was just a matter of time.

Kratos knew Lazerano had a big mining facility, mostly set up to excavate Exsphere's. But it wouldn't be the only thing there. Other ores are bound to be found in such a mine; he was just betting on that.

However, Kratos needed permission to get into the automated mine. Normally he wouldn't go through the trouble, but there was no choice. A big gate, set up with turrets was blocking the way. The easier and faster way around this, would be talking to the owner.

Curiously enough, the president himself wasn't there. Instead, he had to talk to the butler.

"I would like passage through the mine gate. I know you do not normally do that, but I just need one specific ore. I will not take anything else, in and out."

"I understand, sir. But our president needs to approve of this and the current situation makes that... difficult." The butler bowed deep. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Are there no workers in the mine at all?"

"There are some. They would know if the ore you are looking for is there. But I cannot possibly give you our workers information. That is against our policy."

Kratos gritted his teeth. He'd rather not play this card too often, but it seemed he had little choice.

"I am of Cruxis. Surely, something can be arranged." His eyes aglow, he stared the butler down.

Shocked, the older looking man set a step back, bowing his head. "O-of course, sir. My apologies. I will look into it right away. Give me a moment."

Quickly, the butler walked off doing whatever he needed to do. Kratos crosses his arms, sighing. The risk of playing the Cruxis card was that Mithos might hear about it. And this could bring his whole mission in danger. But risks had to be taken sometimes. Most certainly for his one and only son. He had to live. Nothing else mattered to Kratos now.

After some time, the butler came back, holding a folder. "This contains the reports of all the ores found in the mine. Is the one you are looking for in there, sir?"

Kratos ruffled through the papers, that were neatly put in alphabetical order.

"Yes. It is." That was a relieve. He looked at a number next to it, and a single letter. "What does this mean?"

"The rarity and location, sir. It's...rare."

Of course, it was. Nothing was ever easy.

"Is there no stock of it?"

"I am afraid not, sir. I think a miner has to be asked to specifically go find it."

"Well then, do that."

"But sir..."

His cold, deadly gaze made the butler shut up and just nod. "I'll arrange it, sir. Can you come back tomorrow?"

"Very well then."

Kratos said nothing more as he turned and left the company. Did he really have to wait around in this god-awful resort? There was nothing else to it. He made sure to avoid most people. No doubt some among them would try to rope one into doing things like going to the casino or the beach. He did not care for any of this.

To get away from people, he found a quiet place to sit and ponder. He had to plan something, to make sure Lloyd would be safe. He needed to be useful to Mithos. Thinking about this, the night passed.

Some people did notice the lone man sitting on a bench, mostly when it was light out again. No one bothered him, however, which was just as well. He went back to the company, to see the same man, now joined by a younger, sturdy looking man.

"Ivan, this is the man I informed you about," the butler started.

"You know where to find the ore, and the way in?" Kratos interrupted, not caring for introductions.

"Yeah, I know alright." Ivan nodded looking to the older man next to him for a moment.

"It won't be easy to reach, however. The place is crawling with monster."

"No problem. Do you have a map you can give me?"

"That is against policy," the butler started.

"George, I don't wanna go back there. Last time was close enough for me." Ivan pleaded to the older man. He rubbed his upper arm as if it hurt.

"Very well," he sighed. "We can make an exception. Though I have to request you not to copy this map, sir."

"Not a problem." Kratos nodded to him.

Ivan pulled out a folded paper and spread this over the desk. He drew a line on what looked like a complicated maze until he circled a certain area.

"The ore is red colored, you can't miss it. There are no lights that way. I can let you in at the maintenance passage, but that is as far as I will go."

"Very well. Let us get to it, then."

Kratos crossed his arms, looking at the miner. Ivan looked at George, who nodded to him.

"Sorry to ask this of you, Ivan." He bowed with this apology.

The man sighed. "Alright. We can take the boat to the site of the mine here."

Kratos followed the man. They went on a special ferry line. He knew the surroundings of course, but the Seraphim had never been in a mine, he had no reason to.

The maintenance entrance was cleverly hidden away in the ground with a handle, and there were some more interactions needed after that to really get into the mine. Things that only a mine worker would know.

Ivan stopped at an archway that seemed to be slightly sunken into the ground. "This is as far as I go. Here, you will need this."

He picked up a pick axe, and reached it out to Kratos. "It's possible that ahead there have been cave ins. We don't work in this section anymore."

"Because it is not safe?"

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons." Ivan touched his upper arm again, in thought it seemed. "Keep closely to the map, or you'll get lost. Even if there is a cave in. You probably have to dig through. Honestly, it isn't worth all the trouble."

He looked up at the tall man. Kratos just started walking, map in one hand, pick axe in the other, not saying anything.

Ivan just shook his head at this madness, quickly turning around and getting out of this place.

The darkness of the mine was no problem for Kratos. His sharp, angelic eyes could still see like it was brightly lit. The monsters were not much trouble either. They were weak, for his standards at least, and quickly taken care of.

Following the map to the dot, he ran into the real problem; where there was supposed to be a tunnel were only piles of rocks. Kratos looked at the pick axe in his right hand and with a sigh, he started hacking the old fashion way. He didn't want to just blast through it, thinking it would only make things worse.

Good thing he did not have things like human fatigue or sweating to worry about. He worked for hours, keeping close to the map. It was slightly challenging, because the line was hard to keep to without any real hints of it.

When it finally opened up again, it showed that he had been following this line correctly. According to the map, he still had a way to go. But this was for Lloyd, Kratos kept in mind. To at least give him some kind of protection, so he would not become a monster. Not again.

Concept of time had slipped from Kratos once again. It came and went in his case. Sometimes he was very aware of his way to long time on this plane. Other times, he didn't regard it. In this case, it was hard to tell time, just like it was on Derris-Kharlan. He really had a love-hate relationship with that place, now more than ever.

Finally, after hacking at rocks and monsters, he found it. The red orb was very noticeable, even from a distance. For a moment, Kratos wondered why this ore wasn't as desired. It was rare, so that made it valuable, right?

Instead it seemed to be fairly unknown, and avoided even. Was it only useful for Dwarves? Were they the only ones who could work with this ore, who knew how to process it?

Carefully, Kratos picked out the relatively large chunk of inhibitor ore. Finally, he had it. Now to go back to the dwarf and see what he can do, how long it will take. He teleported out of the mine, appearing again, at the edge of the forest, a short road leading to the house.

Dusting himself off, the Seraphim walked to the sole home, eerily close to the Human Ranch. It was late in the afternoon, when he knocked on the wooden door and then opened it; the dwarf was clanking away inside. He looked up from his work, looking surprised.

"Didn' expect yah back so soon. I know that stuff aint easy to get." Dirk's eyes lingered on the rough ore for a moment, before stepping closer and looking up at the tall man. "This must be someone close to yah."

Kratos said nothing, reaching out the ore for him to take. The dwarf took it studying it a bit longer.

"This will do nicely."

"How long will you need for it to be completed?"

"That depends on the pay, lad."

Of course, it came down to that.

"You gotta earn a livin' some way, right?"

"Five thousand gald and you will have it done in a week."

Both of the dwarf's eyebrows shot up at this.

"Ten thousand then?" Kratos misunderstood the expression.

"Easy there. Look, I'm an honest dwarf. I aint gonna take more than necessary. Two thousand is more than enough."

"Oh. I see." This, Kratos did not expect. "Thank you."

"Heh, no problem, lad. I'll see yah back here in a week around the same time."

Kratos nodded, after which he left the house. He was so close, he might as well check up on the Chosen to kill some time.

Just wait a little bit longer, Lloyd. Soon, you will no longer have to suffer under that cursed thing.

* * *

The test was simple enough. It was just two cups, one with hot contents, the other ice cold. It was one of the more telling effects of the Exsphere.

Kratos needed to know the current situation, while waiting for the key crest. So that hopefully, after fitting it, the difference would be very obvious. Then again, this was not a normal Exsphere. Who knows if a key crest would even help matters?

Lloyd was in his cell, being bored out of his mind. Now he could no longer sleep, he had even more time on his hands. He had no clue what to do with it all. The now eight-year-old was surprised to see his father coming to him with drinks. He never did this, and he already knew that his son didn't really have the need for it anymore. So, this earned him a confused look.

"Here, hot chocolate." Kratos just said flatly, offering one of the cups.

"Uh, okay. Thanks?" Lloyd took the cup, looking up at his father.

"Drink it."

It was a command, not a request. Lloyd was kind of used to this demeanor now, so he just did what he was told.

"Hot, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's nice." The boy smiled while sipping the drink.

Kratos narrowed his eyes. "I actually made it iced."

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course!" Lloyd now took a much longer sip.

"That would have burned your tongue."

The Seraphim said it after a few moments of no reaction.

"What...?"

"It is actually steaming hot."

Just now, the steam rose from the liquid. Lloyd stared at it.

"Why are you lying to me? You can't feel it, can you?"

"I - I..."

Out of nowhere, Kratos drew a knife, took his son's right hand and made a cut in his palm. He wanted to cry out, he really did. But...he didn't _feel_ it. Even with the blood running down his hand, the cut in clear view, there was nothing.

His father even squeezed his hand. Out of habit, the boy wanted to flinch. But his body did not react. It was as if his body and his mind were two totally separate things. He knew it should have hurt; it should have been very painful. But there was nothing.

Kratos looked him straight in the eyes. The boy knew he should be mad at him, for doing this to him. Once again, he did not express it. No, not that he did not want to; it was more that he was not _able_ to. There was no pain, no hate...

"There is nothing." Lloyd said it quietly.

Nodding slowly, his father said: "It will heal."

He took the boy's other hand, looking at the Exsphere. It had the faint, aggressive red glow he knew all too well. His mouth was a thin line.

"Something will be made for you. Hopefully that will slow it all down, or stop it entirely."

Wishful thinking, Kratos knew this. But one could always hope. It was about the only thing he could cling to.

"What is happening to me?" The boy finally asked with a small voice.

"Come. There is still work to be done."

Avoiding questions as usual, Kratos went ahead of his son, going to their usual training spot. This was at least making some good progress. Maybe this was thanks to the Exsphere.

There was no knowing what might come. The future was uncertain like that. Though they were trying to guide it for ages now, there was no real certainty.

Other than death.

Hopefully.

Eventually.

In order to get somewhere, to finally end this agonizing vicious circle, something needed to change. Could Lloyd bring about this change? Could he be expected to break it all and finally set them all free?

For some reason, Kratos felt that spark of hope. One he rarely felt. One he _had_ to cling too, for his own sanity, and for the good of all of them. Lloyd, Yuan, himself, Mithos and even Martel.

The only thing was that he needed to convince Mithos. Make him think this would all be to help him when in actuality...well, in a way it could still be seen as help.

After the long training session, Lloyd was brought back to his cell. His father went on to find Mithos, who was in that dreaded room. Even for him, the sight of Martel's body, floating there, was difficult.

He could only imagine what it was like for Yuan, who would have been her betrothed. And even though Mithos was in his grown-up form, standing there, looking up at her resting form pained, Kratos saw the young boy he actually was.

"Just wait a little longer, sister. You will be back with us really soon, I promise. We will all be a family again."

Kratos bit his lip, but he then cleared his throat. "A moment of your time, Mithos?"

The blond man turned and looked at him, eyes growing cold and distant. "What is it?"

"I would uh, like to discuss our plan."

Mithos arched a brow, it wasn't like his former mentor to hesitate. "Well, out with it."

"I know the plan is that I am to be the one guiding the Chosen during the journey of Regeneration. But I think it would be better if someone else filled this role."

The Cruxis leader tilted his head at this proposal. "Who could be a better fit than you, Kratos? You are a sure bet. Experienced, knowledgeable and trustworthy. This one will be _the one_, Kratos. It has to be perfect, so you will have to do it, guide things along and make sure it all goes right. I know you can do that."

"I appreciate your vote of confidence." Kratos bowed his head. "However, I still think my son is the better choice. Hear me out. He is around her age, so the connection would be better. His training is going smoothly. By that time, he will be well prepared. Introduce him a small period of time before the oracle and so earn the trust of everyone involved. That way, I can work from the side lines, make sure _nothing_ will go wrong. I know the dangers; I can keep a closer eye on them that way."

Mithos narrowed his eyes. "You are expecting me to put my trust in that _boy_?"

"My lord, this is all he knows." His old mentor gestured around him. "Where else can his loyalty be?"

"All he would ever want is to get out of here."

Then again, Mithos now had a mold to work with. A soon to be blank one at that. No resistance, no questions, no betrayal. It would be the ideal poppet, to dance at his strings.

The blond man grinned. "Yes. I do think that is a good idea."

Kratos didn't like that scheming look he knew so well. "My lord?"

"He will take your place. I agree with your plan, Kratos."

This was a surprise. He was sure it would have taken him hours, if not days to convince him. What was with this sudden turn around?

"You will keep training the boy, and dial it up while you are at it."

"Ah, yes my lord."

Don't look gift horse in the mouth. Kratos bowed deeply for him.

* * *

It took some time, for the dwarf to make the key crest. He had to be sure it was fixed, that it would actually work. Dirk knew an Exsphere without one, was dangerous. But he had no real clue what it exactly did. It made people sick, that's how far his knowledge went.

His client, the man with the amber colored hair, came in to check on the progress, several times. Even though he did not show it in his face, it was clear he was concerned. Dirk wondered for who this crest was. It had to be someone close.

"You maybe up for that 'something stronger' I offered yah?" The dwarf said to him one evening.

"I... Hm. Why not?"

Kratos nodded an sat down on a wooden chair at the dwarf's invitation. Dirk made up the drinks, set them on the small, round table and took a seat across from him.

"So, yah mind tellin' me your name?"

"Kratos Aurion."

"It's not often I have to make a key crest. But that's a good thing I reckon..."

Dirk noticed the man shook his head at this.

"Ay, I suppose not."

"Exsphere's themselves should not be used as they are." Kratos more or less mumbled it, while sipping his drink. A hard whiskey always had a nice taste. The alcohol itself did not affect him whatsoever.

"I wouldn't know, I aint to familiar with 'em. The craft of a key crest was actually meant for another purpose."

"That is true." Kratos nodded at this.

The dwarf eyed him curiously. It sounded almost like he knew. It wasn't very widely known knowledge.

"Is it for family?" Dirk then asked after a short silence.

The man did not answer this question, drinking from the glass, eyes as unreadable as ever.

"How come you live so close to the Human Ranch?" Kratos instead asked.

"Hmf. I already was here when that showed up. It came here ten years ago, give or take."

It was true. The Ranch here was specifically set up to keep a close eye on the Chosen. Her fate was set, and it seemed his son had very much the same problem. Mithos set the course, a one-way road, all going towards reviving Martel. All to keep his grip on the worlds, ruling them.

That was his way, acting as a god. While he was powerful, Mithos was no god. He could still be hurt, he could still die. Did Kratos wish for this? Looking at the whiskey in his glass, that he slowly swirled around, he pondered this thought.

He still saw the boy, instead of the man he chose to become. They were two very different people. Kratos hoped strongly, that he could snap Mithos out of it. He has tried in the past. Him and Yuan have both tried. But just like Mithos himself, they gave up.

Hope was no longer there. But maybe, just maybe...

* * *

It was true that Lloyd felt like a freak. His own body was denying his whole being it seemed like. He should have felt panic, disgust, fear, _anything_. But he did not feel it. There was a numbness in his whole body. He was only left with the necessary sensors.

Even if he wanted to scream or cry, Lloyd was not able too. Still, he had to keep up his smile, now more just putting on a mask. For the sake of his father. He was working so hard, to make him stronger, to get him out of this place.

"How are you feeling, Lloyd?" Kratos informed first when entering the cell.

"I am fine, dad." Such a lie. And now, his face did not betray any of this.

The Seraphim nodded. Good, he still had his voice.

"Hold out your left hand, Exsphere up."

The boy just did what he was asked. His father showed a golden, oval shaped thing that almost looked like jewellery.

"Hopefully, this crest will solve some matters. Or at the very least stop the course it is going."

Carefully, Kratos fixed it around the Exsphere. The boy looked on, blinking and looking confused.

"Huh. It's kind of pretty," he said when it was done, raising his hand to look at it closely. In the artificial light, it gave of a harsh glare.

"Come. We should get to training."

The Seraphim went ahead, his son following in his footsteps. Only after a couple of steps, did Kratos notice they were being followed. He looked over his shoulder and staggered in his steps when he saw Mithos.

"My lord. Can I be of service?" He made a stilted bow. His son stood next to him, taking a moment and then clumsily bowed his head.

"Oh, please go on. I would like to personally witness one of your infamous training sessions. Maybe even for a bit of nostalgia."

Mithos had a coy smile on his face. All what his mentor could do, was nod and continue forward, walking to the training room. Lloyd didn't ask anything, didn't look curious, he just went along.

The Cruxis leader contently watched as the session went on, watching their every move. Well, mostly Lloyd's, because he could practically dream his old mentor's style.

Yet, even when he was teaching his son exclusively, the boy did still seem to have his own style. It was mostly because he had chosen to wield two swords, which required a different kind of fighting style.

Of course, he already knew that the boy was experiencing the effects of the Expshere. And Mithos did spot the golden crest that was now set around it. He planned to take a closer look after this session was done.

He stepped forward when it did end. "I will have a private little chat with the boy now, Kratos. You can go. I'll bring him to his cell."

"Yes. Of course, my lord."

Kratos clearly did not like it, unable to hide this from Mithos. He bowed his head and left the room. Honestly, he disapproved, but surely the man would not do anything now? After all this time, it wouldn't make sense.

The Cruxis leader grinned as he looked down at Lloyd. He could still spot the fear in this boy's eyes. Good to know he was still intimidating. He grabbed the boy's left hand forcefully, to take a closer look at the key crest.

Lloyd did not resist or try to pull back. Somewhere he knew it wouldn't help the situation. And he was also afraid to do so.

Taking a moment, Mithos narrowly studied the key crest, squinting his eyes. Then, he started to laugh. It was a chilling, haunting one, giving Lloyd shivers down his spine he _could_ feel.

"That is right," the blond man chuckled. "I should bring you back to your cell."

Lloyd just nodded, going along with the leader. Mithos was musing. The key crest was pitiful. It will not have the effect Kratos was hoping for, he was fairly sure of that. This Exsphere was special and his former mentor did not exactly know in what way. He had no intention telling him.

Sure, the key crest will do something. Maybe even be helpful for his goals. He would ensure things will go his way, that _everyone_ will dance at his strings. He will be like a god at the end of this all. Ruling over a perfect world, together with his sister.


	8. Chapter 8 -BLANK-

**Chapter 8**

-BLANK-

The effect of the Exsphere had significantly slowed down, much to Kratos' relief. The Crest sadly didn't reverse any of them, however. At the very least, it stretched out the time of the gem claiming everything, to make Lloyd an emotionless Angel.

Oddly enough, there were no wings. Kratos had expected his son to develop translucent wings like himself. But there wasn't anything like that. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe that meant Lloyd wasn't completely affected.

With the Regeneration getting closer and closer, the Seraphim had to do more work on the surface. To his surprise, Mithos offered to train his son in his stead. Of course, Kratos did not like this idea. Then again, maybe was a good thing; Mithos most likely will not kill his son. If he was going to put effort in him, it would be a waste to just end it.

Finally, it was time. Only about a month left until the oracle would descend upon Iselia and mark the start of the Regeneration of the world.

Kratos realized he hadn't seen his son in quite some time; it had been several years. The boy was now a teen, even close to becoming an adult. His hair was still pretty much the same way; messy but stylish somehow. His height made him look younger than he actually was, absolutely not taking after his father in that regard. He was clad in rather typical Cruxis clothing, close to Kratos his own 'official' outfit, but red instead of blue. And the only belts he wore were those holding up his duel swords.

But those eyes.

While the teen stood next to Mithos, seemingly waiting for him in Walgaia, those were what caught the Seraphim's attention. They were void of light, empty and cold with a distant stare, having a red color instead of the hazel brown. No more smile, no more warm welcome. Nothing. He was just... blank.

Mithos grinned at the shock in his former mentor's eyes. "A pitiful Keycrest like that, did you really think it would do anything for him? That it would save your son?"

"What..."

"He is of Cruxis now." Like Lloyd was nothing more but property. "He will guide the Chosen on her journey. Everything is set up to go smoothly. And I am sure, you will be watching from a distance."

"This... This was all you. You've set this up. You knew this was going to happen." Kratos said it softly, clenching his fist for just a moment.

A cold chuckle came from Mithos. "It seems I have the both of you dancing at my strings."

"You think I am just going along with this?!"

A momentary flurry of emotions flared his mana, making his blue wings appear. He reached for the hilt for his sword, when Lloyd unexpectedly stepped in between them, drawing his twin swords. Crimson red, void eyes stared at him intently, unblinking.

"Now, now, Kratos. Don't be rash. You wouldn't hurt your own son now, would you?" Mithos said this with a twisted chuckle.

The image of that young boy shattered, literally burning in his mind. It only left Yggdrassill, the heavily disturbed leader of Cruxis. And how ever much Kratos would love to deny it, he had him cornered. Feverishly, he tried to think of something, anything. To get his son out of here, out of the web of this very deadly spider.

"I would just as easily remove it, you know." Mithos said coldly, eying the Exsphere of the teen in between them. "You know like no other what happens then. He is at my mercy, as he always has been. You will both do what you are told, follow the plan down to the very last seal. Then, finally, my sister will have her vessel. She will join us and we will be a family again."

The Cruxis leader said this dreamily, as he gazed into the distance. Kratos would have loved to punch him, square in that perfect pale face. But again, or even still, he could not do that. It would risk too much.

A deep sigh, before Kratos forced himself to calm down. There had to be a way, he just had to believe in that. The situation was dire, but not lost. Right?

"Would you bring him to the outskirts of Iselia, Kratos?"

"Very well."

No 'my lord', no bow. Mithos would forgive it, this once. He was so sure he was winning, it put him in a very forgiving mood. Kratos grabbed Lloyd by his arm and disappeared with him. He knew his every move will be watched so running was not an option.

The outskirts of Iselia mostly consisted of grass lands, hills, a forest and a house of Salvation further down the road. The Ranch stood on a cliff, standing out like a sore thumb.

Kratos turned his son towards him, looking him straight in the eyes. "Lloyd, can you hear me, are you there?"

All his son did, was blink once, staring at him blankly. Damn it! Kratos let go of him, dropping his arms to his sides.

"I swear... If it's the last thing I do, I will free you."

Lloyd tilted his head at this. No words, no expression in his face. That brilliant smile was gone. No more hugs, a cheery 'daddy' aimed his way, even the questions, he missed. Kratos took a deep breath.

"You know what to do, right?"

His son gave a single nod as an answer. He then just turned, towards the town and walked that way. Kratos watched him go, unfurling his wings and flying out of sight. He was wracking his brain, trying to come up with a solution.

The lone teen, openly armed with two swords, approached the town gate. The two men standing guard were hardly impressive; they were armed with pitch forks and wore helmets that seemed to be made out of tin buckets.

"Halt, stranger. You can't enter so heavily armed," one of the guards said, trying to block the teen's path.

Lloyd just ignored him, passing him by the side.

"H-hey, stop!"

At the same time, a blond girl came running, a young, silver haired boy following close behind.

"Colette, slow down, you're gonna..."

"Ah!" The girl tripped over her own feet, falling toward the ground.

"...fall." The silver hair waited for the 'thud', for her hitting the ground. It didn't come.

Colette felt a hand, holding on to her wrist, preventing her to fall face first. She was pulled up, back on her feet and let go. She had to look slightly up to meet this person's eyes.

There was a momentary shock of the empty look in those eyes, but Colette quickly recovered, smiling at the stranger.

"Thank you so much for catching me!"

"Colette, are you okay?" The silver haired boy came closer, eying this stranger, on his guard.

"Yup, thanks to this guy. Thanks again! Are you a traveler, what's your name?"

Colette kept her sweet smile, looking at the teen with glee. There was no answer, as he just stared blankly.

"Um, come on, Colette. We should go."

"Okay, Genis. See you later."

Happily, Colette waved, now following behind the elven boy. Lloyd blinked once, watching them go. He kept standing where he was, the guards not really sure what to do with him. But as long as he did nothing, they supposed he also would do no harm.

* * *

"...what to do?"

Hiadra caught the tail end of the conversation between the two town guards. He knew them as Mire and Fahl; this was a small town after all. With himself being the only shopkeeper, you were bound to know every face and name.

The two were eying a young man, with a rather unique hair style. It was brown and spiky, messy and stylish at the same time. Because of the bright colors he wore, his pale face stood out. But what really caught attention, were his eyes. There was an unnatural, red gleam about them, and it even seemed like there were no pupils.

"Is something the matter?" Hiadra asked the two men, after taking a look at this teen.

"Oh hey, Hiadra. It's just that we don't know what to do about this kid. He just walked straight into town without permission." Mire started.

"While he did prevent the Chose from falling, he has done nothing ever since. Just been standing here, not moving. For the whole day," said Fahl, nervously darting his eyes to the boy. "It's just weird."

"Oh, come now. He is just a kid. Maybe he is just lost. Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't say a word," answered Mire.

Hiadra turned to the boy. "I'm sorry, my boy. We don't mean to be rude. We just aren't used to having strangers here. Are you lost, do you need something?"

The boy kept on staring ahead, seeming not hearing or even acknowledging him.

"Do you have a name? I am Hiadra."

He stepped closer, holding out his hand. Still nothing. No glances, movement or even blinking. It was getting weird indeed.

"Hey, if there is something you want to do, I can always use help at my small plantation." He pointed to his shop and home, which had the grapes right behind it. "You can make yourself useful."

_Make yourself useful._ The voice of Mithos Yggdrasil echoed in his mind._ Earn their trust._

Lloyd nodded once, now looking at the man in front of him. Hiadra couldn't help but stumble back. Those eyes. They seemed empty, void of emotions, of life.

"Uh yes, you want to help out?" the shop keep asked.

Again, the teen nodded just once.

"Alright. You can come along. I will show you the ropes."

"Are you sure about this, Hiadra?"

"Yes, Fahl. I bet he is just shy or needs to occupy himself with something. We don't have that many able teens walking around, so the help is welcome."

The two guards nodded, watching him lead the boy toward the shop, clearly still on the fence about this all.

"I grow grapes here mostly for food. And for something stronger. These," he took hold of a grape, picking it with a quick tug, "are ripe. A deep, purple color and rather firm. That is how you can tell. Simple enough, right?"

The boy just nodded once. Hiadra picked up a basket and held it out to him.

"Gather them in here. I'll be doing some inventory and will check on you in a bit."

Saying nothing, the boy just got to work. He seemed to be very deliberate in his movements. Not a fast one for sure, Hiadra thought. Oh, well. We'll see how useful he can be. Hopefully, he'll loosen up.

Lloyd went on grape picking, doing exactly what he was told. The words 'be useful' continuing to echo in his mind.

"Oh, hey again." A young, female voice said cheery.

The girl known as Colette came from the other side of the fence that was protecting the plantation. A sweet smile on her face, she leaned her hands on the wood railing of the fence.

"Doing work, huh? That's great! I know Hiadra has been looking for help lately. Sadly, most here are either too young or not strong enough for the heavier work. But I'm sure you will be of great help!"

Colette smiled widely, even though it seemed the boy was still focused on his work, not paying attention to her.

"Colette, come on. Help us with dinner!" A male voice called out for her.

"Coming father! Well, I got to go. Good luck and don't forget to have fun. Bye, bye!" She waved and ran to her father, who was waiting further down the road.

For just a moment, Lloyd watched her go, before he continued his work. A while later, Hiadra came to check on him. He discovered a full basket and checked the grapes; they all seemed to be ripe. The boy just stood next to the basket, motionless.

"You got them all?" This surprised Hiadra, as he looked over the plantation. Sure enough, it seemed like all the ripe grapes were picked.

"Wow, good job kid. You've done more than enough. You wanna come in? Have some food and rest?"

The boy shook his head once.

"Uh, then what will you do? It's gonna be dark soon. I got a small inn; you can sleep here if you want."

Void eyes looked at him. No, it felt more like they were looking right through him.

"You're done for today, kid. Take a load off."

At these words, the boy just walked past him. He went back to the exact spot he stood before, taking the same position again.

Hiadra didn't know what to do, or what to think. Sure, this kid was helpful. But clearly something was wrong here. Then again, why refuse help?

* * *

The next day, the shop keep put the boy on plucking all the weeds. From what he had heard, the kid stood on the same spot the whole night. Was his mind this screwed up? Hiadra shook his head; all he could do was guess.

Mire entered his shop. "We need some help, Hiadra."

"Oh, has something happened?"

"In a way. Last night, some monsters were rummaging around to the east of town. It was just behind the Chosen's house, outside of the fence. Their antics made some trees fall over."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"No, nothing like that. The only damage is the fence partially broke down. We need help removing the fallen trees and to fix the fence."

"I see. Alright, we will come with you."

"Huh, we?" Mire frowned confused.

"Hey boy! Come along. We have to help out somewhere."

Hiadra called out back. Sure enough, the teen came to him right away.

"Uh."

"You need a lot of hands, right? He can help out too. Let's go."

Mire slowly nodded, clearly uncomfortable. He went ahead of them, leading them to the back of the Chosen's house. Sure enough, a few trees behind the outline fence had fallen over. One had taken a part of the fence along with it.

A cart was set up, waiting for the load of wood. There were about ten men, among them Frank, the father of the Chosen. Hiadra walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, we are just fine. Thank you for coming to help."

"No problem."

"Alright. We'll have to chop up the trees if we want to be able to take them out of here. We remove the trees first and then we fix the fence, to secure the area." Mire explained to them all.

The men nodded, intending to pick up an axe and get to work. They all looked up at the sound of wood creaking. With their mouth agape, all of them watched how a relatively small teen age boy picked up a big tree trunk without any problem. He dragged it, seemingly planning to just take along the whole thing in one piece.

"What in the world?"

"How?"

"That's not even humanly possible."

The men mumbled among themselves. Hiadra needed a moment to recover from the shock.

"Uh... kid. We need to make blocks out of it, so we can use it for later."

At this, he just dropped it, an impressive 'thump' proving the trees real weight. Looks were exchanged, no one really knew how to really react to this.

"Hey everyone! Thought you'd all like a lovely cup of tea."

The young Chosen caught everyone's attention. She was carrying a tray full of slightly steaming mugs.

"Ah, Chosen. How nice of you. Thank you." Hiadra take one of the mugs.

"No, no, thank you all, for your hard work," she said with a smile. She went around, offering all the men tea, ending up at the youngest one. "You are helping to? Great! It's so heart-warming to see people coming together like this."

Colette held out the last cup for him, but the teen did not take it. She tilted her head.

"Oh, you don't like tea? No worries, I'll get it right next time. I won't keep you all any longer. Thank you."

Bowing to all the men, she waved after, going back inside the house.

"Alright. Let's get to some wood chopping. I trust you can do that?" Hiadra aimed his gaze at the teen.

Just one nod. At the very least, he wasn't a complainer. But with that show of strength, just what was he?

The next day, Hiadra found the teen at the exact same spot once again. No one seemed to dare push him, not after yesterday's showcase.

"Kid, I have to run an errand today, outside of town. I will be back by tomorrow. Just... I don't know, find something else to do."

The man honestly was at a loss with him. No reaction came, not even a nod. Hiadra just let it be. Life had to go on, so he headed off after saying a short goodbye to the guards. They eyed the teen as well, who remained motionless.

This lasted for about an hour, until the Chosen came by, like she did every morning, to ask for any news. Mire told her about the shop keep leaving, and shared his thoughts about the teen, feeling awkward about how he was acting.

"Oh. Then I know just the thing."

Colette walked over and took hold of the teen's right hand. "Come on, I will give you a proper tour of the town. Sounds nice, right?" She smiled as she gingerly pulled him along.

The guards were somewhat surprised at the fact the teen went along with this. Now at the very least, he would be occupied. Colette gave him the tour, guiding him around, stopping by every house, talking about the people who lived there and its history. The tour didn't take that long.

"Iselia is a small town, it is mostly quiet. Not much happens here. Most people that come here are curious about the oracle."

They stood in front of the north gate of the town. It gave a view of the sea ahead and in the distance, there was a temple on a hill, nestled against the rock wall. Her sky-blue eyes looked at that for a moment.

Shaking her head, Colette turned to the brown-haired teen next to her. "Guess that's everything. Sorry if it isn't that interesting. I do hope you stay here for a while. Not many people of my age come here. Of course, I don't want to keep you, if you have other plans. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

The last bit, the girl mumbled more to herself, looking down at the ground. Her golden hair fell in front of her face.

"Uh, Colette, what are you doing?" The voice of Genis sounded from behind them.

"Oh, hehe. I just gave a grand tour." She put on a smile, turning around.

"Oookay." The young elf eyed the stranger. "Are you coming? Class is starting. My sister doesn't like it if you come in late."

"I know." Colette turned back to the teen. "Thank you for your time. I'll see you later. Bye now."

She went with Genis, waving as they walked to the school. The young elf frowned while looking up at her.

"Why are you hanging out with him?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, Colette. This is a small town. Everyone knows everything. What are you doing? He is a stranger."

"So? He saved me from a fall and he is working, helping out."

"We don't know his intentions, his motives or even his name. Can you trust someone like that?"

"You sound like your sister, Genis."

This made him stop dead in his tracks, looking down.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. You have to give people a chance. I just think he needs some time to warm up. That's all."

Genis looked up again, seeing her kind, sweet smile. All he could do he was nod. Not that long ago, he was in the same situation after all. And Colette was one of the few that accepted him right away, who didn't question him. She had a kind heart for sure. Hopefully, it won't end up being broken.

* * *

Small note: I made art for Lloyd's outfit ( deviantart asotte/art/Cruxis-842767335 ). It's not perfect or anything, just to give an idea.


	9. Chapter 9 Breaking the silence

Nice, longer chapter. Enjoy! ^^ Oh, and please consider leaving a review, thank you.

* * *

Chapter 9

**Breaking ****the ****silence**

Even though the boy would not speak, he did work. No task seemed to much or heavy for him. This gained respect and appreciation from the people of small town Iselia.

And every day, Colette would either cross his path or spoke to him. She didn't mind he didn't answer; he didn't seem to mind it much either. She felt like he even liked to company, someone really talking to him. The teen didn't show it of course, but she just had that gut feeling. Maybe, when he was more comfortable, he'd open up.

"You don't give up, huh Colette?" Genis said to her one day, when she waved to the brown-haired teen like she always did.

He never answered it. The girl just kept her smile. "Everyone is worth the effort. Life should be about helping each other, sharing in the beauty of the world and make it better together."

"True words of a Chosen." He said with a cheeky smile.

When Genis looked to her, he could spot one of her typical fake smiles, but he wasn't one to point this out, not with her. Colette had always excepted him, from the very beginning, unlike any other humans. And still, he was afraid to tell her the truth, afraid that it would chase her away. Even though he knew she had a good heart and had a good relationship with his sister. The lie ran to deep; they dug themselves in to deep and now it will only hurt people if the truth were to come out.

"Hehe, I suppose." Colette said, not aware of his inner thoughts and still waving.

Shaking his head, the elven boy shook off those thoughts and looked toward the working teen. To his utter surprise, he raised his hand. It wasn't a real wave, but it surely was something. Colette's fake smile turned into a real one because of this.

Looking up at her again, tilting his head slightly, Genis took note of this. Maybe he should take more of an example from her instead of his sister. She could be cold and calculating, never really trusting anyone but him. Colette was the complete opposite of this. Maybe even a little to the extreme; not everyone who seemed nice actually were. They could just be putting up a show to take advantage of you.

Again, Genis shook his head to lose these dark thoughts. That was his sister talking again. And it reminded the boy he should be going home to start cooking before Raine did. Saying goodbye to Colette, he ran off.

Sadly, his sister was already busy in the small kitchen. A small blessing was that it was only the salad. Genis could still swoop in to make dinner.

"Sis, I'm not trying your experimental cooking, you know that."

"Don't be like that, Genis. Just try a bite." Raine held the bowl in front of his nose. He quickly shook his head, the odd smell and mix of color hitting all senses wrongly.

Ticking on the roof started off softly, getting more intense by the second. Rumbling could be heard in the distance. "Seems a thunderstorm is about to roll in."

"Well, at least we have a roof over our head." Raine placed a hand on top of her little brother's head. "That used to be quite different."

"Yeah..."

For a moment, the half-elven siblings listened to the rain coming down on their roof. Genis looked outside, the thick raindrops falling down with such intensity it almost blocked sight. He narrowed his eyes then.

"What the... Oh, geez. Hold on, I will be right back."

"Genis? Where do you think you are going, it is pouring out there!"

Confused and worried, Raine watched her little brother run outside. She stood on the front porch, under the wooden cover, trying to see what in the world got into his head all of the sudden. The answer came quick, when he came back, pulling along a teen by his sleeve. He didn't seem to resist, just calmly walking along.

Raine recognized the boy who'd been working around the town lately. No hurry was in his footsteps, even though he was completely drenched, his usually spiky hair now brought down and sticking to his face. A stoic, totally unbothered face, seemingly not even noticing or minding all the rain coming down.

"Oh dear. I will get a fire going. Let's warm him up and dry him off."

Her motherly mode kicked in, opening the door for the two of them. The teen was ushered in, and brought in front of the fireplace. Raine lit it up, while her little brother got some towels to help dry the teen off.

"Foolish boy, standing out in awful weather like that. That can make you seriously ill, you know that? What were you-"

"Save it, sis. He doesn't really... I don't know, I can't really explain it." Genis shook his head.

"Genis, we are the last ones to judge people. You should know better, because you know what it feels like." Raine looked at him for a moment, with those typical teacher eyes. She held out a towel to the teen, still standing the same, not moving and not blinking. "Dry yourself off."

The tone of her voice told anyone she wouldn't take no for an answer. While Genis looked to the ground guilty, the teen just took the towel, starting with his hair. His look was void, distant almost. Raine let it be for now.

"Yeah, I know. Colette said something similar." Genis said with a sigh.

"Naturally. Now boy, how about a bite?"

Of course, Raine would take advantage of this situation. Someone unfamiliar with her unique way of cooking, would be caught off guard. She offered the teen the bowl of salad. Her little brother rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"If you value your life, don't."

The boy still didn't move, except for still drying his hair and face. It almost seemed to be an absentminded action, while his endless gaze was set on the fireplace.

"Oh-oh." Genis spotted the stars in his sister's eyes.

The researcher in her was surfacing. The poor teen would be in for a long night. But Genis knew that once his sister was set on something, nothing would stand in her way. He felt sorry for pulling the boy out of the rain for this.

Raine would ask a lot of questions, mostly basic like 'where are your from' or 'how old are you'? No answers came, not even in the form of a nod. Finally, she gave up with a sigh and let the boy be, deciding to go clean up instead.

Dinner was made by Genis while they let him still dry at the fireplace, unmoved as ever, towel resting on his shoulder. He didn't react to the delicious smell of the young elf's cooking, which made him huff and mumble something to himself.

Clearly the young man wasn't hungry, so they just went on doing their own business. The rain outside continued, and probably would go on for the rest of the night. The professor wasn't to bothered by the boy's mannerisms and would just allow him to stay there. Genis felt a bit more awkward, but he tried to ignore it by working on his homework.

The crisping fire and the thunderstorm going on outside, combined in a nice ambient sound. Still, after a while, Raine huffed, putting her book aside and standing up.

"Something the matter, sis?" Genis asked while looking to her.

"I do not like it when someone is just standing around aimlessly."

The typical teacher look was in her eyes, directed at the teen by the fireplace. For a moment, she looked at her book, but shook her head; that was very heavy material. So, looking around, she picked up her little brother's kendama.

"H-hey!"

Ignoring Genis his call, she handed the toy out to the teen, giving him a stern glare. "Please occupy yourself."

His eyes, which she found mildly disconcerting (though she'd never show that), looked at the toy as he took it. He studied it as if he had never seen something like it before; as if he'd never seen a toy. Raine just turned away, trying to find another distraction for herself. She didn't like it when a young one didn't react to her.

Genis had to give it to him though; the teen did try. With short, stilted moves while still holding that smooth, stoic face, brows only slightly furrowed in a concentrated frown. After a while of watching him fail, he stood up and stepped closer.

"It is all in the wrist. Here, let me show you." He held out his hand.

Slowly, the teen handed over the kendama. Genis skillfully juggled the ball around, making sure he wasn't going too fast. He had done this ever since he was little after all.

"You see?" The elven boy made some intentional moves, so it was clear for him to see. "I think this really helps me concentrate. Or sometimes, it's just to get your mind of things and just have fun."

Why was it so easy to talk to this guy? Genis totally didn't get it. He emitted a distant, stoic look. But somehow, he could feel there was more. He only noticed it now he was closer. There was more going on with this silent stranger, and he couldn't put his finger on it. Colette was maybe on to something?

"Uh yeah, it's just a matter of practice." Genis finally said, handing back the toy.

The teen started to practice right away. There almost seemed to be a childlike wonder, or was he just imagining that? Genis shook his head.

"It's getting late. I'm going to bed. Night, sis."

"Goodnight, Genis."

Raine nodded to him as he walked to one of the beds and practically crashed like he always did. The elven woman just settled in, with a cup of tea and a study book. As the fire died down, it got darker and the thunderstorm outside seemed the quiet along with it.

Raine caught herself slightly nodding off and set up straight, putting her book aside. She looked at the teen, still standing by the fireplace and practicing the kendama with an almost sheer intensity.

"It is getting very late; shouldn't you get some sleep?"

His void, red eyed looked at her. It really made her uneasy, not to sure what to think of this boy. She shuffled in her chair, trying to get rid of that feeling.

"You do not eat, you do not sleep. The weather does not seem to bother you. You lift heavy things like it is nothing, impossible for a boy your age. Just what are you?" Raine narrowed her eyes, studying him.

There was of course, no answer. Just his glazed eyes, looking at her unblinking. Raine stood up.

"The rain has stopped. Please hand back the kendama and leave the house."

He just did as she asked, her eyes following his every move with distrust. It was a good thing Genis was asleep, otherwise he'd call her a hypocrite.

* * *

"Good morning!" Colette's smiling face came into direct view.

Lloyd did not move, he did however, give a small nod to her.

"You got a moment, can you come with me?" She now asked with a softer voice, looking up at him.

He slightly tilted his head, but nodded in conformation.

"Great. Come on." Colette took hold of his hand, guiding him along toward the north exit of the village.

Lloyd didn't seem to mind any of this, either not caring or not even really thinking or noticing it. A hill was right next to the gate, a natural way up in the form of rocks acting as a stairway. Colette started to climb it, clambering up and almost getting to the top when she slipped. Before she actually fell, a hand took hold of hers firmly from above.

"Huh?" She looked up while she was pulled, staring at the brown-haired teen.

He lifted her up with ease, setting her down on top of the hill next to him. Somehow, he was there before her and saved her, yet again.

"Wow, you are so fast! You are a real lifesaver, thank you." Colette marveled with a giggle.

Lloyd just nodded in response. The girl turned, facing the view from the hill. As her home and the small town were behind her, a very different view was on the other side. A narrow road led toward a temple, set upon its own hill to the left. A large, rock wall served as its backdrop. Straight ahead, there was the grand blue, gleaming ocean, seemingly stretching on endlessly.

The wind was playing with Colette's hair, golden strands dancing around. She breathed in the salty air as a seagull flew overhead, squawking loudly. She rocked back and forth on her feet, her bright blue eyes still on the view.

"I love to come here. It looks so nice from here. A nice place to come and clear your head." She started, contend smile on her face. It faded however, when her eyes rested on the temple. "All my life, I have been stuck in this little town. My only outing has been to that temple. For almost sixteen years, I have been prepared to be the Chosen. I know my duties, my responsibilities and... my fate."

Folding her hands together in front of her chest, Colette set her gaze downward. "Tomorrow will be my sixteenth birthday. The oracle will appear and mark the start of my journey, of the regeneration of the world."

The waves below them softly crashed, filling the silence that followed. Colette looked ahead, far across the big blue stretching on and on. She tried to tuck some of her hair behind her air, but the wind liked playing with it too much.

"I love this world. I know I've lived a sheltered life. But I know it is beautiful. Just like all its people, though it might not be so clear at first. Everyone is suffering, and showing that all in their own way. I want everyone to be happy again, to be able to live life without fear, pain or hunger. A peaceful world. I'd do anything for that."

She turned to the teen standing next to her, apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to just go on and on like that. I just wanted you to know. I am leaving tomorrow, so this is sort of a goodbye. Even though you don't talk, you seem nice and friendly. You don't show it on the outside, but you have a good heart, I just know you do. I would have loved to have known your name..."

Colette sighed, catching herself trailing off once again. She shook her head and looked over the ocean once more, a short silence setting in.

"Lloyd."

It was quiet but clear. A young voice, not yet having had the voice change of puberty, or at least not completely. Whirling in shock and surprise, she turned to him, taking both his hands in hers with the widest smile on her face.

"Lloyd, that's your name?"

He gave a slow nod, looking at her hands around his. There was no guessing what was going through his head, if anything at all.

"Thank you!" Colette hugged him without warning.

_Deep, deep inside dark depths of nothingness, a crack was made_. Lloyd didn't move, not knowing how to react or what to do. She let him go, still smiling her most genuine smile.

"Also thank you for listening, for being here. You didn't have to do any of that, and you still did. Sorry if I kept you. I should really be going now. See you later, Lloyd."

While she turned with a wave to leave, he even returned the wave. Despite the situation, Colette was still happy, feeling she had really achieved something. Her only wish was that there would have been a bit more time.

Lloyd remained up on the hill. His gaze was set on the ocean, stoic as ever, even when the stars started reflecting on the water. Finally, he moved, if only his head, to look down at his hands. More precisely, at his left where the Exsphere was, sparkling slightly in the starlight. He stroked it with his thumb, without really knowing why.

He didn't look up when the sun rose. He only did so when a large beam of light erupted from within the temple with an almost violent shake. It was finally time.

"Get out of the way!"

Hearing Colette's voice, made Lloyd turn, looking back down to the village below. Close at the gate, there she stood, armed with a pair of golden chakrams. Genis was behind her, looking rather scared and worried. In front of them was a monster, blocking the road out the village.

"Eh, Colette. I think we should just stay put like my sister said." Genis said, his kendama in hand just in case.

"But I can feel that there is something wrong! I am worried for the professor and the priests."

"We aren't cut out to fight all the monsters along the way. Ah, watch out!"

The monster had moved, closing in to strike directly at the girl. She lifted her arms in defense, crossing her weapons. The expected blow never came, however. Opening her eyes, Colette saw Lloyd standing in front of her, tailcoat still sweeping with the move he'd made. One of his two swords was driving deep inside the monster's stomach. The monster whimpered and Lloyd drew back his sword, making it drop down to the ground after which it disappeared.

"Lloyd! Thank you." Colette said relieved, dropping her defense.

Lloyd looked over his shoulder, flicking off the blood on his sword without even looking at it. He stored both swords, turning them once and putting them in their sheaths crossed. Then he turned fully to Colette and looked her over.

"I'm fine," she smiled at him.

"Wait, Lloyd? That's his name?" Genis asked confused and impressed at the same time. He'd barely seen the teen move in to save Colette, that's how fast it went.

"Uhu. Lloyd, will you help us? We need to get to the temple quick."

The teen just nodded, already leading on ahead towards the temple. Colette happily followed, but of course she was still worried for the people there. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was still rather strong. Genis just hurried to keep up.

"Are you sure you want to come with, Genis? It can be dangerous."

"Yeah, that's why I'm coming along. I don't want you to get hurt and I'm worried about my sister."

Colette nodded, completely understanding. It looked like more monsters were drawn out and Genis remarked this as well, curious about this.

"I think it's part of the trial. A test the Chosen, uh I have to endure. It is a sort of test of strength, in more ways than one."

"Uh, well. He's doing all the fighting."

Genis gazed sideways to the teen, who just made a cross cut towards a monster. He really was strong; it was kind of intimidating.

"When and how did you learn his name?" He looked up curiously at Colette.

"Yesterday. I sort of asked him and he told me."

"Hold on, he spoke?" Utter surprise was on Genis his face.

"Hehe, yup. And now he is helping us out. I am so happy it worked out like this."

"Uh yeah, sure." Genis still had a lot of questions. And he didn't know if Colette would be able to answer them.

The came to the outskirts of the temple rather quickly, all thanks to Lloyd's very skillful swords work. His slim, steel dual swords were completely covered in blood.

"I hear commotion." Colette said worried.

It wasn't hard to miss; up the stairway were the sounds of steel clashing.

"I don't like the sound of that." The young elven boy clearly was nervous and worried.

Colette wanted to run up the stairs, but Lloyd caught her by her lower arm, stopping her.

"Please, I have to see if they are alright," she pleaded. He slowly let her go, but not before stepping on ahead, to take the lead.

They followed the earth and wood stairway, up to the temple. There, Colette's grandmother was standing in front of the entrance. Several men were surrounding her, all dressed in the very recognizable Desian get-up.

One man was dressed differently, having short, black hair and a uniquely styled beard. "Where is the Chosen?" He demanded to know.

"Grandmother!" Colette called from the other side.

"Run, Colette!"

The Desians turned around, helmet covered faces directly looking in the blonde girl's direction. "Lord Botta, there she is."

The man turned as well, looking the young girl over. "Well, well. Chosen, your life is mine!" At his gesture, the guards closed in.

"Desians, stay away! You ruin people's lives!" Genis yelled at them angry.

"Haha. Desians huh? Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!"

The three guards went in, all armed with a rather broad sword. Colette threw her chakrams, driving one of them back. Genis started casting a spell, concentrating on it with the help of his kendama. Lloyd sliced at the other two guards simultaneously with his dual swords. Fire balls rained down on them from Genis as Lloyd went in for the final assault on all three of them.

A big build man then entered the field, wearing a horned helmet and armored shoulder pads. He swung around a big morning star. This was an intimidating figure to Genis and Colette, both taking a step back.

Lloyd however, did not back down in the slightest. He made counter attacked with the technique called 'demon fang', sending a small earth shock to the guy to topple him. In addition, he went in right after for a double slash.

The big guy, better known as Vharley, was rather surprised by this kid. But he could not allow this pipsqueak to win from him! He swung down the morning star, intending to crush the kid. Lloyd quickly rolled out of the way, swinging his own sword down to try to break the chain.

Vharley growled and pulled it back to swing it again. This time, the weapon was deflected; Lloyd crossed his swords and made for a push back. As it flew back up in the air, he made a quick cross slash, destroying the chain.

"Damn. Useless weapon!" Vharley switched to his hammer now, making a heavy swing downward, directly at the kid.

The blow was thrown off by a chakram flying by; Colette and Genis had recovered from their fear and helping out. Fire balls followed quickly after, hitting the big guy mostly on the arm.

"Why you little..."

Growling again, Vharley now made an upward swing, hurling Lloyd into the air. He skillfully recovered by making a backward flip and landing on his feet, right before the other two.

"Are you okay, Lloyd?" The blonde girl asked.

He nodded to her once, then charged straight towards the big man. His brought his swords together as they were enveloped in a glow, stabbing forward; sonic thrust. The additional blows of flying chakrams and fire proved to be too much for Vharley as he sank to his knees.

"Can't believe, I lost to a bunch of kids." He said as he fell face forward to the ground.

Botta stared at the strong man lying on the ground, then to the guards, who were also in the same position, all not moving. He was the only man left standing. In disbelieve, his dark eyes looked over the brown-haired teen. There was something familiar about him.

Lloyd took a step forward, raising his deeply red tainted swords. He could have ended it right there and then.

"No, Lloyd!" Colette called out, making him stop his movement. "He is unarmed."

Botta was very surprised, but also took this opportunity to make his exit. Colette turned to her grandmother directly, running to her.

"Are you okay, grandmother? Did they hurt you?"

"Ah, no my dear, I am alright. Sadly, I cannot say the same goes for the priests."

"Oh no..." Colette looked down, deeply saddened.

"They were tasked to protect this place and the Chosen. They knew the risks."

"What about my sister? Is she okay, where is she?" Genis asked very worried.

"I am quite sure she is still inside. I do not know much more."

"There are monsters in there, I can feel their presence." Colette said softly.

"Hah, I wouldn't worry about that. My sis will scare them off instead of the other way around."

A small smile crossed her face at Genis his remark. Somewhere she knew he was right. The professor was nice, but could also be very scary. Her punishments were nothing to laugh at.

"I have to go inside anyway, to release the seal. I'll find the professor."

"I'm coming with, it's my sister!"

"I would be uneasy if it were just the two of you." Colette's grandmother started to protest.

"Lloyd will come with us, right?" The girl looked at him and he gave her a confirming nod.

The elderly woman raised a brow at this, but then again, she did just see this young man bring down one that was easily double his size. So, she nodded.

"Very well. Please, do be careful."

"We will, grandmother. Let's go." Colette headed in first, followed by Lloyd and Genis was last.

The first room had the shape of a circle, with three hallways branching of from it. Left seemed to be blocked off by fallen rocks, while right just went around the bend as it seemed to continue. The hallway straight ahead was short, leading up to a warp point. However, a glowing blockage prevented access.

"Raine, where are you?!" Genis called out.

His voice echoed through, but the only answer he got, was the scuttling sounds of monsters.

"There is a lower floor. It's possible she is there."

"Yeah, let's go check." Genis already wanted to go.

"Hold on, don't run ahead. There are monsters around. It's best we stick together."

"Oh, yeah you're right. Sorry." The elven boy looked a little embarrassed.

Colette went on ahead again, following the right hallway. She knew the way here, so both guys just let her lead.

"That barrier blocking the warp point. Is that the way to the seal?" Genis informed while they walked.

"Uhu. The barrier is there for protection. It can be broken by the sacred ring, which is downstairs as well."

Genis nodded to this explanation, finding it rather interesting. Of course, Lloyd had nothing to add to their conversation. But he had something he still could do; there were monsters along the way, but compared to the fight outside, they were not really as much of a challenge.

Soon, they arrived at a stone stairway, leading them down on to a platform above the floor. The platform seemed colorful and transparent, filled with square holes.

"Oh-hohohoh. Amazing, absolutely marvelous!" A female voice echoed from below.

"Oh no..." Genis sagged, he already knew what this meant.

"What is it, Genis? Didn't that sound like the professor?"

"Hm, you'll probably see." He sulked, following the next stairway down to the floor itself.

Indeed, his sister was there on her hands and knees, rubbing the cool stone surface with her hand.

"This stone, so smooth and the design. Just look at..." She fell silent, standing up and turning around, stars shining in her eyes. However, they disappeared as they quickly grew stern, staring directly at Genis.

The elven boy stepped back at this. "Oh no."

"I thought I told you to stay in class." The scholar stepped closer, an almost terrifying look in her eyes.

"Professor, please don't be mad. We were worried about you. Even more so when the Desians showed up."

"You ran into Desians?! What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt, or even worse!"

"Lloyd protected us." Colette defended quickly, even a bit intimidated by the professor's anger.

"Yeah, he is really strong. Besides, doesn't Colette need to do this? In order to become the Chosen and go on her journey?" Genis added right after.

"Lloyd, that's your name?"

Raine's cold, calculation eyes went over the young man once again. All he did was give a small nod, not backing down in the slightest.

"Trusting a boy who won't share in anything, that is what you suggest?"

"Please professor. He really means well. It just takes time for him, but you'll see." Colette put up her big, blue begging eyes.

These two kids knew right where to hit her. With a mumble, she turned her face away. "Very well, if that is what you wish." Then she glared at Lloyd again. "But I will keep an eye on you."

There was still no reaction, no backing down, no real movement whatsoever.

"So uh, what about this sacred ring?" Genis than asked, purposefully changing the subject.

There were pathways, but they were all obstructed by water, including a stairway leading up to the ring in question. Raine looked up to the platform above their heads.

"The construction is odd, even a little too specific. There also seems to be a golem walking around."

"You think that is connected?" Genis asked with a frown.

"Let's test it out!" Colette said chipper.

They all went back up to the platform, making sure not to fall down one of the holes in the process. As soon as the golem spotted them, is charged in, going for a direct attack. Lloyd jumped into the fray, crossing his swords to defend against the big, stone fist. With impressive strength, he pushed the large, heavy creature back.

Raine was staggered by this display of strength, an impossible action coming from a boy that age. Colette threw her chakrams to hit the golem, though the tough stone was only slightly chipped. Genis charged his fire spell and hurled it at the creature.

After being hit by that all, the golem still kept standing, and even closed in, twirling around its upper body. Lloyd deflected one of the hurling fists and rolled under the other, slicing at its feet in the meantime.

This made to golem topple, however it did not yet fall. A blue aura appeared around Lloyd while he crossed his blades. With a forward charge, he rammed the golem, slashed cross way at the same time and releasing the blue aura. It formed the head of a feral animal that bit at its opponent with a mighty roar; Beast.

The combination of all of this, proved to be too much for the golem. It slumped down and then curiously enough, turned into a big, square block of stone.

There was a silence, until Raine finally managed: "That was..."

"Awesome!" Colette smiled while she gave a small applause. "You're the best. Wasn't he?" She turned to the elven siblings.

"Uh yeah, that was pretty cool." Genis scratched the back of his head, not wanting to admit that he was intimidated by that show.

"Professor? You didn't move at all during that fight. Are you alright?"

Raine was staring at the brown-haired teen, as she had done for the whole fight. Her eyes had a mix of curiosity and caution in them.

"Sis, hello?"

"Huh? Oh, my apologies. Are any of you hurt?" She finally shook out of her daze and looked at each of them.

"I'm fine, sis."

"Yes, me too." Colette chimed happily.

Of course, Lloyd did not answer, instead just putting his swords away. His eyes were set on the block. All the others stepped closer, Raine studying it intently while cupping her chin. Her silver eyes moved from the block to the same shaped holes in the platform.

"I suggest we push this block, into that hole." She pointed to the top, middle hole.

"Huh? Ah, I get it! This will make a path through the water. But it looks like we need more than one, how are we going to do that?" Genis pondered.

"We'll see. First, let's..."

Lloyd already started to push block, that was almost twice his size and made of stone, with little trouble. Just what was with this boy? Raine was really curious to know. A child his age can't have this much strength or hold that kind of power. It wasn't possible. And yet, she is witnessing it first-hand.

The box dropped through, hitting the ground below with a heavy thud. Right after, a new golem showed up, across the platform.

"Well, that solves that problem. We just need to bring down that one as well." Raine remarked.

Colette seemed ready as ever, while Lloyd and Genis just nodded. This golem was easier to bring down, now they all worked together and knew what to do. Lloyd was sent down to push the block already there into the water, so it could make place for the next to come down. When the three of them pushed it in (with a bit of effort), the teen finished the job below.

A makeshift bridge made of stone blocks now opened the way to the stairway leading up to the sacred ring. The four of them followed it and all looked on the small thing floating above a pedestal.

"So, this small piece of jewellery can break the barrier in front of the warp point?" Raine informed with a frown.

"Yup, that's what I've been told." The blonde girl said, nodding.

Carefully, Raine took the ring and studied it up close. Its red stone glistened in the light of the torches that were all around. She did note the small inscriptions of magic around the shank.

"Fascinating."

"Oh boy. Sis, try to focus. We aren't here for that." Genis rubbed his temple.

"Right. Then at least allow me to try it out."

She slipped the ring on her finger and held it in front of her. With a bit of concentration, a small ball of fire came from the ring, shooting straight forward. It didn't go very far before it dissipated.

"Let's go, before she gets all excited again." Genis sighed, going ahead.

Still, his sister would be fascinated, totally enamored by the ring while they walked back towards the blockade upstairs. Most monsters along the way were even more of a breeze now with Raine's supportive spells.

Raine was very excited to use the ring again, looking at how the barrier broke because of it. And she had no clue what was even waiting at the top of the temple. Everything that transpired there, just complete threw her off. A legend was coming to life before her very eyes! She wanted to ask the Angel that appeared so many questions, but she held it in, for the sake of Colette.

It was no surprise the girl still asked the one question herself; if the man floating there was her real father. The confirmation was not too much of a shock to Raine, it was in the books after all. Still, Colette was blown by the fact she was the daughter of an Angel.

The appearance of the tower, was also the start of the Chosen's journey, each of them knew that. But only the girls knew all of it. It was a heavy burden to bear, but Raine wanted to do it for the sake of Colette. That girl was really close to her heart after all.

"Let's take you home, Colette. There is a lot to be discussed and arranged." The elven woman suggested, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

They had all exited the temple, and looked at the tower that reached up on to the heavens. Well, Lloyd didn't. He even didn't seem to spare the Angel a second glance when it appeared. As if it was all normal to him. Or did it just not register?

"Yes. Oh, can Lloyd can too?" Colette looked from the professor to the teen in question.

Tilting her head, Raine followed her gaze for just a moment. "Why? I admit he has been really useful here. However, I do not think he should be involved, just like Genis will stay right here in the village."

"What?! You are leaving me behind?" The young elven boy called out, clearly distraught.

"You will stay with Frank and Phaidra, that is for the best."

"Nu-uh!" Genis stomped his foot on the ground. "We've always been together. I am coming with, if you dare leave without me, I will just go after you!"

"And Lloyd is very useful and strong! He helped us out and I trust him. I rather have him then some random mercenary we pick up on the road." Colette chimed in.

Raine was being pushed from two sides, figuratively speaking. She let out a deep sigh and shook her head. She knew her little brother was very true to his words; he would just follow behind her. If that were to happen, and he would get hurt, she'd never forgive herself. She let her gaze rest on the brown-haired teen.

"For the record, I do not trust you. But if the Chosen wishes you to join, then who am I to oppose? Do you intent to join us on the journey of regeneration?"

Lloyd instantly gave a firm nod, no thought, no hesitation.

"Do you swear to protect the Chosen?"

Another nod.

"And will you see it through until the very end?"

Nod, nod.

"I want you to give us your word."

"Professor..." Colette started to protest softly. Those calculating eyes, shortly gazing at her, made her quiet.

"He has a voice. I want to hear it; I want to hear him swear it." Cold eyes staring directly at Lloyd.

Genis and Colette looked on in anticipation, his void eyes just staring back, ever unblinking. It seemed for a moment he wouldn't budge. But then finally, in a firm yet toneless voice: "I swear."

"Oh, wow. You did it." The elven boy was rather impressed, but by who or what, was unclear. "Hold on, can I come with or not?"

"Yes Genis. You will just follow behind anyway, right? In that case, I rather have you close." Raine sighed, but couldn't help show a very small smile.

He gave her the widest smile and a hug for good measure, only just reaching up to her chest. She cleared her throat and he let go.

"Let us go to the village, there is some preparation to be done."

And so, they did, the professor leading, with her little brother next to her. Colette smiled at Lloyd and took his hand, giving him a thankful nod. He just gave a very neutral one in return, allowing her to pull him along.


	10. Chapter 10 On the road

Chapter 10

**On the road**

The elf siblings and the Chosen took some time, collecting the necessary things and saying their goodbyes. They even seemed to hype everyone else up for their journey. Well, Genis and Colette mostly.

Lloyd stood close to the south gate, waiting for them. While Genis and Colette had their last words with Frank and Phaidra, Raine decided to approach the teen. With narrowed eyes, she looked at him.

"I do not know what your aim is, why you came here when you did, just a month ago. That is why I do not trust you. I will tolerate you, because of Colette. That girl is very close to my heart, if you do anything to harm her, you are in for a real beating from yours truly. Do you understand?"

No flicker in his eyes, no trace of fear, or taking a step back. All Lloyd did, was nod to her last question. Raine sighed and shook her head at this. She looked over her shoulder to Colette. If anyone else knew of her fate... It didn't reflect on her face, instead keeping her brave, sweet smile. Her family was doing the very same thing.

It was sad really. Finally, this young girl was able to leave town. Finally, she had to chance to see the world. Only to be stuck to a certain path, one that would ultimately and inevitably lead to her end.

Raine looked away. Colette had asked her not to tell anyone else. The girl probably didn't want anyone to worry, or by chance, stop her. It was all a very delicate situation. Raine just had to respect the girl's wishes, as a final gesture, to have her as happy as possible before...

"Okay ready." Colette smiled, folding her hands together and looking to both the professor and Lloyd.

Shaking off the depressing thoughts, Raine gave a nod. She looked down to her little brother. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"No way, sis. I'm coming with, and that's that."

That defiant and stubborn look on his face, told her it was useless to argue. "Very well. Let's go." Without saying much more, Raine took the lead, leaving the little town of Iselia, going back into the great world.

"This is so exciting!" Colette said very cheery. "So, where are we going?"

"Were you not paying attention to Remiel's words?" Genis remarked with a slight scowl.

"O-oh. I guess I was so caught up in everything I didn't really hear it." A bit ashamed, the Chosen looked at her feet.

"His words were: 'First head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land.' That could only mean the Triet desert. I know there are ruins there, and I am willing to bet that is where we will find that seal."

"You are so knowledgeable, professor! Have you been there before?"

"Sadly, no. I have heard the ruins were blocked off and would only open for those who are destined to go there."

"What if it won't open for us?"

At this, Genis frowned. "You do realize this refers to you, right Colette? You are the Chosen, and the seal you need to break is in there. Of course, it will open for you."

The blonde girl just chuckled. "I still have to get used to the whole being the Chosen thing, I suppose."

"Oh brother." The elven boy just shook his head at this.

Along the way, they ran into several hordes of monsters. And most of the time, they were taken down by Lloyd's very impressive skills. For a young man his age, he had a lot of strength and skill. Raine did notice the gem on his left hand; he didn't exactly try to hide it. It made her wonder. But she knew, to her frustration, that he wouldn't give her any answers.

Passing through the desert, also was no easy feat. Being the youngest, Genis had the most trouble, closely followed by Colette. Her Chosen outfit wasn't exactly made for this kind of heat, even though it was white. Raine kept her head high, even though the beads of sweat were rolling down the sides of her face. Lloyd didn't seem to be bothered by any of it. His level of energy kept being the same, even his battle skill was still on par.

"Ugh, this heat is killing me." Genis complained, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Oh, is it too much for you, Genis? You insisted on coming along on this journey, so do not complain now."

"Well, I do have to admit it is very hot, professor."

Raine sighed, looking at the two youngsters. "The Oasis is not far. We can get water and some rest there. Is that alright?"

"Sounds great."

Colette smiled and Genis nodded vigorously. Honestly, these children. At the very least, Lloyd did not join in these antics, nor did he complain. Raine had to give him that.

"An oasis sounds so nice. I wonder what it's like."

"You will see soon enough, Colette."

Fights proved to be a little more taxing, the further they went on. This was because of the heat and dehydration kicking in. Because of all the sweating, there just didn't seem to be enough water in the world. Lloyd pretty much lead the group then, still keeping up like nothing was going on.

"This guy. Does he do it to make us look bad?" Genis mumbled, but still loud enough to be heard.

"I'm sure he has the best intentions." Colette said right away. She'd always see the good in everyone, and would even try to explain bad behavior.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they arrived at the small settlement in the middle of the desert, situated around an oasis. Colette marveled at the people's way of life in this little town called Triet. They had a different way of building their houses, wore other kinds of clothing, had very different food, it was all so very interesting.

The pure, blue water of the oasis itself truly drew attention. Maybe it was because of the heat, maybe it was the environment, but Colette and Genis would swear that this was the best water they had ever tasted.

Raine had noticed in the meantime that Lloyd did not take any food or water. Even with the current circumstances, he did not seem effected in the slightest. Why? How could anyone stay alive like that? The teen utterly mystified her and the scholar in her really begged to have all the information. Maybe, when everyone else would turn in for the night, she will be able to get some answers out of him.

* * *

Colette had her own room to sleep in for the night, while the elven siblings stayed in the other room together. Lloyd was standing guard, between the two doors, on the landing of the first floor.

When it was rather late, Raine decided to approach the teen. No one was walking around, probably all in a deep sleep. Lloyd stood firm, arms down his sides, hands close to the hilts of his swords, ready for action it seemed. Still, he didn't express tension or real threat, or much of anything really. His offsetting red eyes stared at the professor unblinking.

"I... was wondering: that on your hand, is an Exsphere, correct?" Her eyes were set on the gem in question, which seemed rather dull and almost colorless. She'd seen them on the people in the Ranch and they most certainly always had a color of sorts.

He gave her a nod for an answer, his eyes still set on her. It honestly made her uneasy, but Raine was good at not showing those kinds of things.

"The power you have, it comes from that. It taps into your full potential. I am really curious to how it exactly works. May I have a closer look at it?"

Raine set a step closer, but Lloyd sidestepped which was really unexpected. Even more so; his hands were on the hilts of his swords.

"What are you..." She was really taken aback, but the teen turned around, opening the door to Colette's room and rushing in.

Almost simultaneously, the girl let at the scream, set up straight in her bed, blanket pulled close to her. When Raine came in, she followed Colette's wide-eyed gaze to the other side of the room. There, next to the open bedroom window, stood a figure.

A tall person, dressed in the very typical armor set of the Desians. The helmet on their head provided a concealing shadow of this person's face. The rather simple, but broad sword in their hand was slightly raised. With the lower part of their face still somewhat visible, it was clear to see this person was not happy to have been caught, their mouth a thin line.

"Damn it," came a mumble, but still very clearly a man's voice.

His head moved, seemingly looking over the two people who had just ran in. He seemed to stagger in his movement when he looked over Lloyd. The teen did not do the same; he drew his swords and stepped closer to this intruder.

Shaking his head, the Desian set a step back. He was outnumbered and caught red handed. Biting his lip, he jumped backwards gracefully, disappearing out the window. Both Raine and Lloyd rushed after him, but when they looked out, the man seemed to have disappeared.

Raine turned around and walked over to Colette, looking her over. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. He didn't get the chance to hurt me."

"Thanks to your sharp senses, Lloyd. Good work," the professor said, glancing to him.

The teen didn't say a word, did not move, still looking out the window.

* * *

With a frustrated grunt, he threw off the helmet, it 'panged' along the outskirts of the base. Bright blue, long hair in a ponytail, sprang free right away. Teal eyes stared off after the bouncing, rolling helmet, but not really seeing it.

"How, why?" He started passing around, rubbing his temples in the process. He was trying to make sense of it all.

Botta took notice of this, he stepped outside and approached his boss. "Lord Yuan, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." Yuan stopped passing, composing himself. His familiar, cold look came back as he crossed his arms. "There is just something I do not understand."

"Sir?" Botta still inquired, sort of knowing how to play in or along with his boss' mannerisms.

"The teen, you had run into at the temple. He is an Aurion."

Botta blinked, then his eyes widened as these words truly sank in. He did know Kratos had a son, Yuan told him so himself. This rose questions indeed.

"He had the Angelus project on him."

These words were even more offsetting and baffling. It was clear that even the Renegades' leader didn't quite know how to handle this. It was just messed up in so many ways.

First: the boy was now 'owned' by Cruxis. If not the gem, the clothing told Yuan this much.

Second: he had taken the place of his father, in guiding the Chosen along in her journey.

Third: Mithos was now pulling all the strings, most likely.

And finally: Kratos allowed _all_ of this to happen.

"Why didn't you fight back? Why would you still give up the reason to do so? Your son is alive, isn't that enough?" He muttered, a rare anger flashing in his teal eyes, as he balled his fist for just a moment.

"Sir, does this alter our plan?" Botta knew better then to pry.

"There are more eyes and so more swords that are blocking our path."

Yuan started passing again, but this time it was composed. This was his way of thinking, making up new plans or strategies. They had to tread very carefully now. He had to learn more about the situation, to know the best course of action.

"We watch, we observe. We strike at the best given opportunity. When this will be, that will become clear in time."

Bowing, Botta gave a nod and then turned to head back inside the base. Yuan lingered, looking up at the sky.

"Kratos, just what in the name of everything are you doing?" He mumbled this to no one.

* * *

It was morning and time for breakfast. They had all sat around the round table, getting ready to eat. But before they got the chance, Lloyd put down some things on the table. The shimmer made all three of them look in curiosity.

There were two gems, much like the one on the teen's hand. But they both had a faint blue color, unlike his. Around these gems, were small golden ornaments that seemed to fit perfectly around them.

"What are these?" Colette asked, looking over the objects that kind of resembled the one that was around her neck.

"Exspheres, right?" Raine informed, her eyes set on the teen who had put them down. He gave a single nod.

"Hey, where did you get these?" Her younger brother asked.

His void eyes looked at him, which made Genis gulp; he couldn't really help it.

"Desians," was Lloyd's short, toneless answer.

"Huh? Oh, you mean the ones we ran into at the temple. You took these from them?" Colette tilted her head while looking at him. He nodded.

Raine picked one of the gems up and took a closer look. The familiar stars were in her eyes again, her little brother saw them right away. Oh boy, please don't freak out, he begged in silence.

"Attach this to your skin and your abilities will be amplified, right? Truly fascinating."

She took the gem out of its golden casing, lifting it to hold it up against the sunrise. Lloyd tapped the golden casing, however. She noticed he did this seemingly with an almost sheer intensity. He pointed at the gem and back at the ornament.

"They always have to go together?" Raine asked with a frown.

"Like yours, and mine!" Colette chimed in, her fingers touching her Cruxis Crystal only for a moment. The elaborate golden design around the red gem flickered in the sunlight.

"Right, I see. I suppose these two pieces make one."

"Huh, is that so?" Curiously, Genis looked at Lloyd.

The teen nodded, still looking stoic and serious at the same time.

"Why offer us this now? Because of what happened last night?" His sister inquired.

"Or maybe because of the trial coming up. You are really looking out for us, huh Lloyd?"

Widely smiling, Colette looked at the teen. He nodded to her in confirmation, then he stood up and made a round in the building, checking every corner, leaving them on their own for now. He wouldn't join in breakfast anyway. It seemed he wanted to make sure the man from last night wasn't around anymore.

Genis looked at that for a moment, then turning his gaze to his sister. "Say what you will about him, sis. He for sure is very useful."

He picked up the leftover ornament and started fixing it on the back of his right hand. Raine had a thoughtful expression, kind of what he had expected. She fixed her own Exsphere just under her collarbone.

"Let's eat breakfast and then be on our way."


	11. Chapter 11 Wings

Chapter 11

**Wings**

Welgaia was a peaceful place. Naturally, this was exactly Mithos his intend when he had it build. It had to be a city and base in one. Functional and a good place to work from, as well as a nice retreat.

The cold steel, electrical workings and emotionless, mindless Angels gave no warmth. If you had asked Lloyd, he'd say the place was dead, despite all the people being there. It was cold and never would feel like home, to him at least.

But to Mithos, it was. This was the only home he knew. The one place he was accepted, even where he ruled. It felt good. He couldn't wait to show this to his sister, to share it with her as they will enter the era of lifeless beings.

Not long now, sister. Be patient, finally you will with me soon. You will have your wish. This world will be perfect, no one will ever persecute us ever again.

As he walked through the base, he looked up to the seed high above his head. That, the Eternal Sword back in the tower, and all the summon spirits at his command, Mithos couldn't help but feel powerful. He grimaced at himself; he had truly become a god.

He stopped at the holding cells. They were empty, except for one. Well, there was no one in there anymore, it used to be Lloyd's cell after all. But it was still a mess inside. That boy was not like his father in that regard. Even with what little the boy had, he had managed to clutter it all up.

Blankets everywhere, some books, lots of papers, some colored, most of them folded into shapes. The bed was a bunched-up mess of clothes and again more blankets and pillows. Mithos rose a brow as he stepped closer and went to pick up what he spotted.

A small, white and green plushie of a dog with big ears. The tag had Kratos his nicest handwriting: Noishe. Of course. Mithos slightly smiled to himself as he stroked the soft plush with his thumb. Sentimental old man. He'd never admit it, but Kratos had a big heart. It was something that reflected back in his son. Behind that stoic face and demeanor, was a caring man. He'd know, he was his mentor after all.

"Mithos, what in the world do you think you are doing?" An unusually agitated voice sounded from behind him.

Snapping out of his reminiscing, the leader turned around to see the blue haired face of his comrade. There was a rare mix of anger and disbelieve in Yuan's face, as his teal colored eyes remained their cool, staring him down.

Tilting his head slightly, Mithos looked him over curiously. "You have to be more specific, Yuan."

Annoyance flickered in those teal eyes. "Don't play coy. What did you do with the boy? Why did I... see him around with the Chosen instead of Kratos? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Ah, that." Strolling back out the cell, Mithos was still holding on to the plushie, absentmindedly petting it. "You are a busy man, Yuan. I didn't want to disturb you in your hard labor with something so insignificant."

"Insignificant?" Yuan echoed. It was clear he was holding back, trying not to lash out. He balded a fist as he continued. "The boy is wearing the Exsphere of his mother, taking on the role of his father. You call that insignificant?"

The blond man shrugged. "The roles have nearly shifted. Kratos himself suggested this, you know."

This staggered Yuan, taking a moment, blinking and losing some of his demeanor. "What?"

"Did you not hear me? Kratos offered his son as the next test subject. He suggested the boy would take his place so that he could focus on the tasks around the journey. To ensure everything will go according to plan. We all know how important this one is. This will be the one. Martel will finally be back with us. We will finally be a complete family again. Isn't that what you want as well, Yuan?"

Mithos did his typical stance of holding his arms wide and leaning back a little. As a child, he would instead lean forward, that was the one difference. Still, it looked a bit silly, when the great Cruxis leader was still holding on to a plushie. But he refused to let it go for some reason.

No matter how much more grown up you make yourself look, you are still a child. This was the thought that went through Yuan's his head. He shook that thought off, staring Mithos down again.

"You have been saying that for almost four thousand years. Do you really still believe that?"

His stance diminished quickly, the confident smile going along with it. There was sadness, then it was followed by anger. And then finally, when he brought up the dog plushie to look into its beady eyes, there was just loneliness.

"To tell the truth, I'm tired. I'm tired of living. And yes, that's not something people should say. But you know... I think what I'm doing may be wrong. And now that I've started to think that, I can't help but feel there's no meaning to life."

A silence set in. Mithos lowered the plushie, instead looking straight at his companion. "Do you not feel the same? Do you not just want to get this over and done with? They.. Those people, those inferior beings took away the one you loved. The one you wanted to marry. Are you not angry with them? Don't you think this is what they all deserve for how they treated us?"

Yuan his mouth was a thin line, it was hard to read what he was thinking, like it was most of the time. There used to be a time that he agreed. He was infuriated with them, with the whole world. It just wasn't fair. Martel tried her best to make everyone happy, only for her to get caught in the crossfire.

Long ago, he was as hopeful as Mithos was. That they really had a chance to bring her back, to make it all right. He didn't care how it all worked, as long as she could come back to him. But over the many, many years, seeing and feeling all the pain and suffering...

Yes, he was tired too. All three of them were. They lost sight of things a long time ago. Things have spiraled out of control. Yuan didn't even think things could ever be fixed. Still, he could hear Martel's voice in the back of his head, saying she had faith in people.

"There are still good people in this world. Times have changed. Maybe you should go and see for yourself, before you push this through. It's not like you to lose hope."

Mithos let out a heavy sigh, nodding. "You are right. I'm sorry. Forget what I said just now. It wasn't like me. Maybe I will have a look, gave them one last chance. But if I am betrayed once again, they will feel my wrath!"

As his eyes lit up, Yuan couldn't help but step back a little from the Cruxis leader. He hated to admit it, but he was stronger than him, and thus to be feared. That was the one development that changed Mithos his core for the worst. And no matter what they tried, that boy wasn't the same anymore. Maybe some subtle pieces of him were still there, which was apparent with just that little talk. But it was buried in so many negative emotions.

Bowing his head, the blue haired said: "I will be on my way again. I have taken up too much of your time already."

"Very well, Yuan. Go play your part. I promise, it will all be worth it in the end."

Yuan gave a nod and turned around, so that the leader wouldn't see him biting his lip as he teleported of the comet. There was another man he needed to talk too, and he was expecting that talk to be just as frustrating, if not even more so.

* * *

The sun was still low at the horizon as the small group set out towards the east. Raine had heard some stories about the ruins there, and she was going on about the legendary tale of Efreet while they were walking there.

"Ugh sis, do you have to talk about fire while we are in a desert? It's hot enough already!" Genis complained.

"But it is just so fascinating! A summon spirit, so powerful. I would love to get the opportunity to study one up close."

"Here she goes again."

Genis sighed, seeing the glistering stars in his sister's eyes. It will only be worse once they arrive at the ruins. Before they could get close, however, Lloyd stepped ahead of them, drawing his swords.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Monsters!" Colette called out, a pair of elementals appearing before them, already charging up their magic.

Genis and Raine were mostly caught off guard, but luckily Lloyd was well prepared and Colette could back him up with her chakrams. A few good throws and trusts from his swords, brought one elemental down, as the other was done casting and launched its magic straight at Lloyd.

The teen crossed his swords upright and a barrier appeared, protecting him from most of the impact. After that disappeared, he uncrossed his swords, sweeping down the elemental with a hard hit.

With the danger dealt with, Lloyd sheathed his swords and turned to Colette first. She gave him a smile. "I'm fine. Professor, Genis, are you both alright?"

"Uh, y-yeah. But what was that?"

"Just another part of the trial..."

"No, I don't mean the monsters, what Lloyd did. He blocked that magic attack."

Raine stroked cupped her chin. "Yes, that was very interesting. Can you show us how that works? Is it something you can do with the Exsphere?"

"Please teach us, Lloyd. It would be so useful and I don't want to put all the fighting on just you. That would tire you out." Colette added, folding her hands together as if she was pleading to him.

The teen glanced at her for a moment. It was interesting to Raine, to see his demeanor change around Colette. It was very subtle, but it was there none the less. It seemed the girl had some good influence on him.

It was also interesting how Lloyd went to show them to do this defense without using any words. It was rather simple really. It was very reliant on the Exsphere, as Raine had expected. These things sure were useful. Giving power and extra skills. The scholar couldn't help but think there had to be downsides to it as well.

The ruin itself gave distraction soon enough, the professor going off on the beautiful build and stone that was used, even encouraging the others to 'feel the surface'. Then she spotted the stand with the seal and went on about that very enthusiastically.

Colette looked from the professor to Genis curiously. He had taken some distance and looked embarrassed. "Does she always get like this?"

"I was trying so hard to hide it too." The boy sighed, drooping his head. "Raine is a bit of a... ruin maniac."

"Colette, please place your hand here on the in print. I believe this will open the way for us. I have to see inside!"

"Uh, of course professor." The blonde girl smiled, very willing to please. She put her hand on the slab and the big stone with her family's crest on it started to move. It slid out of the way to reveal a staircase going down into the dark.

"I don't like the look of this." Genis said, looking down this dark path.

"We will take it one step at a time. Come on, you are not alone. We are here together as friends!"

Colette gave him a wide, warm smile. Her optimism was sometimes contagious but in this case a bit concerning. He still gave in, however. He followed behind her, Lloyd forming the front as usual and Raine closing the back.

It was half expected that the stone cover would close back up behind them, but thankfully it didn't. At least, down here it was a lot cooler. But also, rather dark. Raine made the tip of her staff light up, enough for them to see directly around them. Lloyd was already ahead, seemingly having no trouble with it what so ever.

"Lloyd, please wait up. We have to stick together." Colette called out to him.

"Yeah. How can you see anyways? It's way too dark." Genis commented right after.

The teen just shrugged and said two words: "Let's move."

"Geez, what a pain."

"Genis, might I remind you, you insisted on coming along to this journey. So do not complain now or I will make sure you go back to Iselia."

"Yes sis." He gulped, knowing his sister wasn't kidding. It won't be done with a soft hand either.

"Get ready, guys. Monsters!" Colette called out, Lloyd already having jumped into the fray.

_This boy, just loves to dive into action without thinking about it. _The thought crossed Raine's mind as she took her place in the back, playing her usual supportive role._ It could be dangerous. Then again, his senses seem to be really sharp. I still can not figure him out._

Raine was the type of person who wanted to figure people out. Most certainly those whom she had to work closely with. She needed to know if she could trust people, and she still couldn't say if she did that with Lloyd. But, for now he was useful. The professor decided to just keep an eye on him.

What was more interesting, were the treasures in the long-forgotten place. Weapons that could be useful as well as some healing items. However, with one certain chest, before Colette could lay her hands on it, Lloyd stabbed right through the lid with his sword.

Everyone looked at the teen for this, who just said one single word: "Fake."

They all frowned, but the teen walked on, so they just followed after him. The ring they needed to use in the Martel temple, was also useful here. It would raise platforms so they could reach higher places and get to the inner sanctum.

The alter looked rather similar to the one in the Martel temple, the only real difference was that the room was bigger and darker because it was underground.

"Wow, there is a high mana level here." Genis remarked, not thinking much of the glowing seal yet.

"That must be Remi- uh father's, right?" The blonde girl chimed happy, already planning to step towards the alter.

Lloyd grabbed her by her sleeve and pulled her back. With his free hand he took out one of his swords.

The red glow grew more intense the next second, followed by steam filling the room up quick. It made it harder to see everything.

"Something is in the room with us. Ready yourselves!" Raine called out to the others.

They all drew their weapons, spotting a big shape in between the steam. They could hear a growl, almost sounding like a low rumble of the ground. Then, a blazing ring of fire appeared and everything became clear in an instant.

A creature, standing as tall as a grown man and looking mostly like a tiger, was their challenger. A main made of sharp spikes ran from the top of its head to the shoulder blades. Fire and heat blew out of its nostrils and mouth. Steam and smoke came of its big paws. Its eyes just seemed to be made of a blazing inferno.

Once again, it roared, this time more like a clap of thunder and setting its eyes on the small people standing there. Genis gulped, feeling his knees shaking. Colette put up her bravest face, raising her chakrams. "We can do this, as long as we work together. I have faith!"

"You have my support. Show this creature what you got, Lloyd. Acuteness!" Raine casted the spell, strengthening the steel of his dual swords.

Giving a firm nod, the teen went in, side stepping a fireball coming from the creature's mouth and making two slashes towards its front feet.

Genis found the courage to start casting, concentrating with the help of his kendama. Luckily, he had learned a base water spell, surely this would work against this fire-based monster.

His sister spent her time close to him, giving buffs and heals where necessary. And Colette was right in the middle, mostly throwing her chakrams and tumbling away. There was no question that Lloyd was dealing the most damage, being in the forefront, slashing away.

The creature's focus was mostly set on the teen because of this. This was good for the spell casters, whom could freely go on and do their thing. They were chipping away at it together, and it wasn't happy about it.

Another mighty roar, forced Lloyd back. At the same time, the spikes of its main shot out, piercing his right shoulder. Colette was quick to go in, hitting the creature from the other side to get its attention off the teen.

This wasn't enough, but when Genis casted his water spell, that did it as it shifted its attention. To every one's surprise, Lloyd just jumped back up and went for a flurry of stabs to the back; sword rain. It was as if he wasn't wounded at all.

All this proved to be too much for the fire creature. It toppled over with a growl and as it hit the ground, it went up in steam. This disappeared soon after, along with the pressing heat that was present in the room.

As Genis let out a sigh of relief, Colette went to Lloyd right away. "Are you okay?"

Stowing away his swords with a simple swirl, the teen still had the same, stoic expression as he looked at her and just pointed to the alter.

"But you are bleeding. Doesn't it hurt?" Her caring, worried eyes were aimed at his shoulder.

Finally, Lloyd looked down. He raised his left hand and touched the piercing wound, his face not once shifting. He stared at the blood sticking to his fingers as if it was something alien to him.

Raine approached, a stern look on her face. "You should have kept your distance some more. Just going on the offense all the time doesn't always work. We are in this together. Learn to rely on us as well."

The light and warmth of healing came from her staff as she held it up at his wound. Most of it healed up, just leaving a small scar.

For a moment, Lloyd looked over all three of them and nodded to Raine's words. Then, he quietly added: "Thank you."

Colette smiled as she looked at her comrades. "Good job, you guys. Everyone is alright, right?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. Just what was that?"

"I would think a guardian of this seal, Genis. I think we have to expect this sort of last stance at every seal." Raine suspected.

"That's just great." The boy said sarcastically.

Raine crossed her arms. "Do I have to give you a lecture again, Genis?"

"No, I'm good..." He preemptively covered his head, for a hit or an ear twister.

The professor chose not to do that, instead turning to Colette. "Can you offer your prayer to the alter now?"

"Yes, of course."

Walking up to it, Colette folded her hands together and bowed her head. "Oh, Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!"

From the ceiling, a bright light began to shine. It almost seemed to rain down, and from the light, a figure descended. This was of course the Angel Remiel. He still floated high above, looking down at all of them, but mostly focused on Colette.

"Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well." He finally spoke.

The girl rose her head and looked up to him. "Thank you, Fa-ther."

"The guardian of the seal has fallen, and the first seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels."

"Thank you, my lord." Colette said, bowing her head again.

Three lights swirled as they descended onto the Chosen, and then, from her back came a pair of brilliant, transparent wings, bright pink. She ascended in to the air as the new wings appeared on her and fluttered. After this, she was gently set back on her feet.

"The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong and endure."

Nodding, Colette said: "I humbly accept this trial."

"The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar."

"Yes, Lord Remiel."

As the angel disappeared into the bright light, his voice could still be heard: "I shall await you at the next seal, the Chosen of Regeneration, my beloved daughter, Colette."

With a burst, the light disappeared, just leaving some white feathers dwindling down on the alter. A silence filled the room.

Finally, Genis spoke up. "Wow, Colette has wings!"

The girl giggled. "Uhu, and look, I can put them away too."

The pink wings disappeared from her back right away, as if they were never there to begin with.

"Wow, that is so cool!" Genis seemed to be really enthusiastic about it.

His sister had more of an analytic look and Lloyd, well he had just the same, stoic look. Colette let her wings appear again, flapping them, demonstrating she could really use them, sharing in Genis his enthusiasm.

"Hm, he said the next location is across the sea. We would have to sail on a ship. I wonder if there are any ships sailing with the way things are right now." Raine said, mostly still in thought.

Lloyd seemed to glance at her, but of course he said nothing. "Well, in any case we should head to the coast and assess the situation there. Alright, you two, that is quite enough."

At this, Colette finally stopped playing around with her wings. "Alright professor."

"How does it feel, Colette? Do they hurt?" Genis still was curious.

"No, not at all. Hehe." She chuckled as she let the wings disappear. The girl did notice the stare Lloyd gave her. It almost felt like he was on to her. She decided to shake the thought of for now.

"Can we finally leave this place?"

"Yes Genis. Let's head back to Triet for now and get some well-deserved rest."

The others nodded and the small group proceeded to leave the ruins. As they stepped out, the sun seemed to be setting again; they had spent most of the day inside. At the very least, it wouldn't be a discomfortable walk back in the heat.

All of the sudden, Colette fell to her knees in the soft sand. The others were at her side right away.

"Colette, are you alright?" The professor informed.

"I'm, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine at all! Your face is completely white! It's all my fault. I got carried away and kept making her pull her wings in and out." Genis looked very guilty.

"Now's not the time for that! Her lips are turning purple. We must get her to a doctor in the city immediately." Raine spoke up. Before she could move to do so, however, Lloyd raised his hand and shook his head.

Narrowing her eyes, the professor glared at him. "What are you doing? She needs help."

Shaking his head again, Lloyd spoke one word, or rather name: "Remiel."

"What are you..." Trying to stoop her annoyance, Raine actually thought back. "The angel transformation process. It requires her to overcome a trial."

"This is part of that?" Genis asked shocked.

His sister nodded to this. "Rather than taking her to a doctor, it would be best to let her rest here."

"I'm okay." Colette struggled to say. "I'll be fine after a little rest. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble…"

"Do not apologize about things you cannot help." Raine said to this, shaking her head.

The blonde girl let out a sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry."

The elven siblings both sighed at this and just let it go for now, instead getting to work on setting up camp. Colette could have sworn she saw Lloyd giving her look. It was hard to place what kind of look it was, but there was something there, instead of the usual void.

Camp was set up quick, because they kept it simple. It was just a campfire, with a cooking pot set up above it. Next to that, they had spread out their sleeping bags around it and that was that. Genis was busy cooking, stirring the food in the pot.

Luckily, after having set down and having rest, Colette looked better. She was no longer as pale and her lips turned back to their natural color as well.

Filling a bowl, Genis offered the steaming dish to her first. "Here, its chilly."

"Oh. Uh, no thank you."

"Huh?" He blinked; his food is never refused! "Are you still not feeling well?" Now the boy was looking guilty again.

"No, no! I am feeling better. I just, don't have much of an appetite now. Sorry."

"Well, alright then." Genis sighed. "But you really should try to eat something."

"Yes, nutrition is important." His sister chimed in, while she was reading a book.

"I know." Colette said softly. "I'll try later."

The elven boy nodded and dropped it for now. He instead handed the bowl to his sister. Remembering Lloyd did not really seem to eat, he just took the next bowl for himself to start eating. In the brief silence, a low rumbling sound could be heard.

Colette, Raine and Genis all looked right at Lloyd. Again, the distinct sound of an empty stomach came from the teen.

"Uuhm, you want some?" Genis finally asked, holding out his bowl to him.

Slowly, Lloyd took it, looking down at the food. The spoon he brought to his mouth in just as slow motion as he took a bite. Just for a second, his eyes seemed to widen and he started to ladle in the rest of the bowl very quickly.

The elven siblings couldn't help but stare, Colette just smiled. She even hurried and offered him a cup of water when he choked on some food.

"You shouldn't eat too fast. I know Genis his food is delicious, but try to slow down and enjoy it."

Lloyd nodded, taking the water and gulping it down, after which he continued to eat, now at a somewhat slower pace. He even went in for seconds, scooping it out of the pot.

"Have you…been starving yourself?" Raine asked with a raised brow.

"Why would you ever do that?" Her little brother was shocked at this suggestion.

Of course, the teen said nothing, and just kept eating. Genis supposed he could see it as a compliment.

"Doesn't it taste like it is missing something?"

Lloyd just rose a brow for a moment, not saying anything again. Raine tilted her head as she took a little longer to really taste the food.

"Hm, I'd add some cucumbers."

"Sis, you manage to ruin everything." Genis complained.

After that, the evening proceeded normally. It was just quietly agreed that Lloyd would take night watch. Raine made sure her little brother was nice and warm in his sleeping bag.

"I'm not a little child anymore, sis."

"Hush and go to sleep, Genis." To add to it, she stroked his hair and he grumbled.

Raine then looked for Colette, who was standing a small distance away, seeming to be staring off up to the stars. She, along with Frank and the Chosen herself, were the only ones who knew of her fate, truly. The mere thought was haunting, but she had promised Colette to keep the information to herself. The poor girl had to risk her life, sacrifice it for the world. She supposed there was comfort in the thought, that the world will be saved.

"Don't stay up to late, Colette."

The girl looked over her shoulder, showing a smile. "I won't professor. Good night."

"Good night." After a look towards the teen, who just had set his gaze on the distance, slowly scanning it all for danger, Raine crawled up in her own sleeping bag.

The crisping of the fire, sounds of wildlife and monsters were the only sounds for a while. When the campfire got low, Lloyd stood up, grabbing a stick and poked it to keep it going. The blond girl watched him do so, glancing to Genis whom was just slight shivering in his sleep.

Colette smiled to herself and figured it was about time to turn in herself. Coming closer, she was surprised when the teen held up a bowl of leftover chilly, reaching it out to her.

"Oh. No thank you. I still don't seem to have much of an appetite."

She was still smiling, but Lloyd stared at her, almost intensely. He still held up the bowl, so she softly pushed it away.

"I'll be fine, really. Thank you for looking out for me. Sorry for worrying you." Colette said it all in a hushed tone.

Setting the bowl down, is seemed like Lloyd shook his head, if only just slightly. She took both his hands and squeezed softly. "Really, thank you. I'm so happy to have you with me as a friend."

_Deep, deep inside dark depths of nothingness, another crack was made. _

Did she spot the smallest of smiles, just for a second? It was there and gone in an instant. Colette really hoped so. She hoped she was right about him, and that he was finally starting to open up.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight, Lloyd. Thanks for keeping watch."

Lloyd nodded to her and watched the girl curl up in her sleeping bag. The ambient sounds filled the silence yet again. He poked the fire some more as he watched the surroundings. No one could see, that his movements were just a bit less stilted as he did this.


	12. Chapter 12 The female assassin

**Chapter 12**

The female assassin

The bright moon and stars bathed the hills and mountains in their silver light. It reflected in Kratos his amber eyes while he watched the small group from a far distance. He always keeps an eye on them, as he had promised Mythos, himself and Lloyd.

What was he hoping for? It was a lost cause. This was all but the last push, might as well go down with it. At least that way, Lloyd would still join him, as the same, lifeless being. At least then, the boy would still be alive. Could that really be called a life? Maybe, maybe not. It was up to debate. One he didn't feel like having because it would be endless.

He was not surprised, when Yuan appeared, a few steps away from him, in the typical light of their way of teleportation. His teal eyes narrowed as they fixed on Kratos. Within a few big steps, he was next to him, grabbing him by the collar but only so that the man would look at him.

"Have you absolutely lost your mind?" He asked with a sneer, staring him down.

Calm as ever, Kratos raised his hand, loosening the grip on his collar and fixed the crinkles. "I could ask you the same question, Yuan."

"Don't turn this around."

"Did you really think I didn't see you? You could wear all the disguise you want, but I know your mana signature. Why were you dressed like a Desian, attacking the Chosen in the middle of the night?"

The two men glared at each other in silence for a long moment.

"That is hardly the same level, Kratos."

"Oh? I think not. Renegades have been a sight for sore eyes, a real pain in Mythos his side. They are set on stopping the Journey of Regeneration. For him to have to learn you are with them... Well, his wrath will be great and painful, for you. You know how he hates traitors."

"You betrayed your own son and the woman you loved! How can you put it on him, knowing full well what it did to her? Why would you knowingly put him through that?"

"I see it differently. Stop and think for a moment. If you lost your life to an Exsphere, what would you want done with yourself?"

Yuan blinked, seemingly confused by this question. It was a very odd one indeed. "Does that have any relevance..."

The man cut him off by continuing: "If it were me, I'd want to be useful to someone with the will to break this tragic cycle. Then…perhaps one could atone for some of their sins."

Another silence set in. Crickets were the only ones that made any sound. Yuan was trying to find a proper response. Was this even the answer he was looking for? Why was he even expecting a normal answer? This was Kratos after all. The man always seems the speak in riddles or metaphors.

"Atone? We have so many sins to our names, it is useless to even try." Yuan finally said, bitter.

"Maybe. But I was not referring to me, perse." Kratos gazed of in the far distance, where the group was sleeping, except of course for his son.

Looking over his shoulder for a moment, the blue haired man gave a nod. "I suppose we are both planning things we won't ever understand of each other."

"Let's keep it at that. Though I must warn you; if you dare to threaten the Chosen like that again, you will not get away so easily."

A small, wry smile crossed Yuan's face, only for a moment. Yes, this was the dynamic he was used to, the Kratos he was used too. Even after all these years and years, while some parts of him were predictable, he still was full of surprises. They both were, in their own unique way. And while they once were on the same side, they now were on opposite sides of a scale. Much like the state of the two worlds. How ironic.

"Very well. You stick to your plans, and I will stick to mine. We will no doubt meet again."

"Indeed." Kratos just nodded as he let the blue haired man walk, watching him go. After he was out of sight, he just went back to watching the group from afar.

* * *

With a wide yawn and a stretch, Genis sat up in his sleeping bag, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His hair was sticking out every which way, being very unruly.

"Goodmorning, Genis. Did you sleep well?" It was no surprise his sister was up, probably having risen bright and early like she always did.

"Not as good because the sand was pretty cold." He answered honestly with another yawn.

Raine walked over to him, arming herself with a brush. "Ah, no! Siiis, I can do that myself. I'm not a little kid!"

Still half stuck in his sleeping bag, Genis failed to run and thus was submitted to a brush session from his sister.

"Just sit still and it will be over fast."

"Auw, not that hard!"

Colette couldn't help but chuckle while she watched this display from across the siblings. The young elven boy quickly surrendered, knowing that his sister wouldn't let up anyway.

"Hey Colette. Did you sleep well?"

"Goodmorning, Genis. I had a great sleep. Lloyd kept the fire going so we wouldn't get too cold. Isn't that sweet of him?" The blond girl chimed happily.

The brown-haired teen in question, just came walking back, from doing a round to make sure everything was still safe. Was it a trick of the early rising sunlight, or did his eyes seem less intense, less void? Genis wasn't too sure.

"Aaauw!" He was quickly distracted by Raine, brushing out a big knot.

"Stop complaining. There, done. Now, we can have the breakfast I set up."

"You made breakfast?"

The face Genis made was a mix of horror and anticipated disgust. Raine narrowed her eyes at him as she handed him a sandwich. "Just for that, you will have the first bite. I won't let you say no or go on a long walk with an empty stomach."

"What weird thing did you do with it this time?" He still took the time to study the food, smelling it.

"You will find out by taking a bite. Lloyd?" Raine held out the next sandwich to him.

While giving a small nod in thanks, he took it without question and just took a bite. For a moment, the teen tilted his head to the side, as if taken by the taste, curious about it. But then, he just went on eating.

"Colette, please try to eat something." The professor said this in a softer tone.

"I'll keep to tea for now. Really, I'm feeling fine." The girl smiled her standard, sweet smile.

Genis caught the brown-haired teen glancing to her for a moment, but of course, he said nothing. "Uh, you might be feeling better, but you also need to keep up your energy. You need to try to eat atleast something."

"We are trying to look out for you, dear." Raine added.

The girl nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll try. Sorry for worrying you all."

As she took the sandwich from the professor, she noticed the second glance from Lloyd directed to her. It was hard to tell what the glances were about, because his face didn't show any emotions. But, those eyes, they seemed to glimmer just a little, as opposed to the dull void they were before.

"So, where do we go from here, anyway?" Genis then asked, taking a doubtful bite from the sandwich. He winced right away; it was most definitely out there! How did Lloyd and Colette just eat through that?

"Considering Remiel's words," Raine started, getting out the map from her pack and rolling it out in between them. "we need to cross the sea. Far to the east is all we have to go on. I think we need to get to Palmacosta first, see what kind of information we can get there." She tapped the place on the map. It was indeed across water, on the very edge of a big landmass.

"Why do I feel like there is a 'but' coming?" Her little brother said with worry.

"I doubt many ships will be sailing now. I've heard the waters are treacherous these days. Even roaming with monsters. No one would dare to cross it, risking their life if this is really the case."

"Oh no, I wouldn't like the have that on my conscience." Colette said softly, looking worried and guilty. She's only had a few bites from her food.

Genis looked over the map in the main while. "Man, we really still have a ways to go. You want to get to Izoold, right? And see if we can still try to get a boat?"

His sister nodded to this. Her finger went to the desert looking area, to western edge. "This is where we are now." Her finger started crossing the desert, going east until the map was marked with two close together markers. "We go to the Ossa trail first. Once we cross that, it's a rather short hike to Izoold. I am sorry, Colette. But we have to try the faster options first. If we really can't get anyone to sail us, we have to go all the way around by foot."

They all saw the enormous detour they'd have to make; up north-west for a long hike and then east for even longer, before being able to go back south again, and another long stretch before they'd finally reach their destination. No one was looking forward to doing that.

"I suppose, there is no other way." Colette said eventually, bowing her head a little. It was clear she didn't like to be a burden, or even a danger to other people.

"For now, I suggest you all eat up, we have a long road ahead of us and I'd like to have the least unnecessary stops as possible."

"Yes, professor." "Yes, sis." Genis and Colette at the same time.

Lloyd, just nodded and went to grab another sandwich, which baffled the youngest member of the group to no end.

Smiling, the blond girl gave him the rest of her sandwich. He took it with a moment of hesitation, looking at her. "I'm really not hungry. I'll eat some later, I promise."

Mouth agape, Genis just stared to watch as the teen went on and ate the third sandwich while he himself could barely stomach the first.

The group then went on to cleaning up their little camp, packing up all their stuff. After this was done, they set off to the east, Raine leading the way, Genis close behind, followed by Colette and Lloyd closing the line, watching their backs.

Monsters would still bother them along the way, the warm sun coming up in the meanwhile making them all sweaty and thirsty. Well, except for Lloyd. The teen once again seems unbothered and went on, now getting ahead of the rest of the group when they eventually arrived at a scenery change.

From sand, the surface gradually faded into stone. The slight sandhills made way for some actual hills, in between a larger mountain range. Green grass chased away the last sandy colors and the climate immediately seemed kinder.

"We have to stop for a moment. I, I need water." Genis said, feeling dehydrated. His flask had been empty for a bit now.

"Alright, lets fill up here. This stream comes straight from the mountains, that is very healthy water." Raine nodded to the small stream of water to their left. Together with Colette, the three all took some time to drink and fill their flasks with the nice, fresh water.

Lloyd just looked over them, his eyes going around their surroundings, making sure all was safe. Still, Colette walked up to him and offered him a flask. "You must have a dry throat too. Please, take care of yourself and drink."

He took the flask and a sip. Was it actually refreshing? It was hard to tell, once again. The small group was then interrupted by a voice coming from higher above.

"Stop!" Up on the cliff, among the higher mountains, stood a young woman. Raine would estimate her around the age of twenty. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail and intense golden-brown eyes staring down at them. What stood out to Raine though, was her clothing. The style was to be called very unique.

"Huh, who's this?" Genis asked curiously.

Before anyone could even answer, the woman continued. "Is the Chosen of Mana among you?"

"Oh, yes. That's me!" Colette chimed, setting a step forward already.

Lloyd and the unknown woman moved at the same time. "Prepare to die!" She called out as she jumped off the cliff. And Lloyd jumped in to move Colette out of the way to block this surprise attack.

"Ah!" The blond Chosen had hit something in the process and suddenly, the ground seemed the open up right under her attacker's feet.

"What? Nooo!" The woman called out as she fell down into the dark depths.

"Oh... Oh no, not again! What should I do?" Immediately worried, Colette looked over the edge of the hole to try see through the darkness.

"You don't need to worry about it. If she he'd fallen in, you could have been killed," was Raine's somewhat cool remark.

"But..."

"It looks like she is our enemy, you shouldn't worry." The professor crossed her arms.

"Hm, I do kind of feel a bit sorry for her." Genis admitted.

"I hope she's okay." The Chosen said, still looking worried and guilty.

Genis stepped closer, assessing the hole. "Even assuming her weight to be 45 kilograms, and this hole to be 10 meters deep, and calculating the gravity constant at 9.8, the impact shouldn't have been fatal."

It seemed Lloyd slightly tilted his head at this remark. Was it because he didn't understand why they were debating this at all, or didn't he understand what the young boy said?

"So, she's alive, right?" Colette looked at him hopeful.

"Probably." He gave a small nod. He looked over the hole once again. "But she's got some bad luck. Ending up right on top of a trapdoor and all."

Raine then finally approached the hole. "It's not a trap. It's a hidden maintenance passage for the mountain path."

"We should get moving." Lloyd said it queit but assertive at the same time. It made them all look at him.

"Shouldn't we try to find out who that woman was?" Genis opted.

To this, Raine shook her head, her arms crossed again. "She'll come after us again on her own. This area is too confined and the footing is poor. Lloyd is right in moving along."

Colette and Genis nodded. The girl made sure she pulled back the handle she had accidently (or conveniently) hit so that no other people would fall into the hole. The group followed the path, which was winding up a little, in between the mountains, before going back down again. They met some monsters along the way, but weren't that much trouble to deal with.

They arrived at the other end of the pass. This area had a wooden blockade to the mines, to prevent unwanted people from going in. The group intended to just move on, when this blockade was knocked down and the female assassin appeared before them once again. This time she was covered in dust and filth.

"W-wait!" She called out, readying rather unique looking weapons. Were those, cards?

"Wow, she caught up with us." Genis was rather surprised at this.

"Oh, thank goodness! You are okay." Colette wanted to step towards her, but the woman got into a defensive position.

"Don't move!"

Raine couldn't help to let out a light scuff: "A wise decision."

The assassin narrowed her eyes. "I won't be caught off guard this time! Prepare to die!"

She ran in, a full on attack, directly going for the Chosen once again. And again, Lloyd got in between, now going to stand before her and crossing his swords to block the three fast flurries she did.

Proving to be very agile, the assassin jumped back quickly, and then going for the side. Colette threw a chacram to prevent the attack at Lloyd. Genis started casting a spell, when he suddenly noticed... at strange, large creature looming in the back. Right then, it seemed to gesture with its long nails and a wind spell was cast.

Just in time, he thought of the technique Lloyd had thought them, as he called up the protective barrier to block most of the damage.

"S-something is fighting along with her!"

"Oh my, what is that? It looks like a spirit."

"Sis, concentrate!"

Still, it seemed the smartest move to take down the assassin. So, Lloyd concentrated on that, Raine did her usual support and Colette actually tried to keep away from her and instead went for the spirit. To distract it so it couldn't cast any spells and Genis could keep on doing his.

It took a little bit, but finally, both went down. The spirit disappeared into the air as soon as it hit the ground. The assassin, kneeled on the ground, having suffered cuts and bruises, even some burns from Genis his spells.

Lloyd took a step forward, raising one of his swords.

"No, stop!" Colette called out, jumping and grabbing his hand to stop the motion. She was almost hanging of his raised hand.

He looked at her, still stoic in his face, and just the faintest of light in his eyes. Her bright blue eyes looked back, pleading.

"Don't do it. I know, she tried to attack us. But I'm sure if we talk, we can understand each other. I'm on this journey to save human lives, not to take them. So, please. I beg you not to do it."

Slowly, Lloyd backed off, lowering his arm and not taking the swing. The assassin watched this in disbelieve, and then bit her lip.

"Ugh, I don't believe your sweet talk. Just you wait. I swear I will kill you next time!" With this, she vanished in a puff of heavy smoke.

"What? Hey wait!" Genis called out, but it was useless. "Why are people trying to kill us?" He wondered.

"Hm, there are always those who reject salvation. Do any of you need healing?" Raine's eyes went over the three of them.

Colette shook her head, seeming to be a bit shaken by the whole ordeal. Lloyd sheathed his swords with his simple swirl and also shook his head.

"I'm fine, sis." Genis was the only one who spoke up.

"Good. We need to be aware that we are in constant danger. So always be ready."

To this, the three of them just nodded, the two showing emotions doing so solemnly. The professor cupped her chin in thought for a moment. "Hm, those clothes..."

"Is there something the matter, professor?" Colette informed.

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Anyway, let's get going. Izoold is not far now. We can rest there and ask if anyone is willing to sail."

The group continued on, now more on their guard, towards the small fisherman's village. It was rather quaint, log cabins being the homes of the people living there. The very first one turned out to be an inn, a very welcoming sight for them.

"Welcome, all." The female owner said to them with a warm smile. "Would you all like to stay? Accommodations are a hundred gald for the night."

"We only need a couple of hours and some food. Is that also possible?" Raine informed.

"Of course, I'll make it fifty then."

With a nod of thanks, the professor handed over the gald.

"Thank you, I'll make up the beds. Would you like rest first or have something to eat?"

"Rest, please." The professor looked to Lloyd. "Are you keeping watch again?"

The teen gave a nod, of course saying nothing more.

"In that case we just need three beds."

"Of course, give me a moment. You can unload your belongings here behind the counter."

They did what the owner suggested, taking seats to wait for her to be done, which didn't take too long. Colette looked to Lloyd as the elven siblings entered the shared room.

"You sure you don't mind keeping watch again?" She informed. The teen shook his head. "Alright. We'll probably will rest for a few hours. Thank you again, for being here and looking out for us."

She gave him a sweet smile and then turned to go in the room, closing the door behind her. For a moment Lloyd stood motionless, as if he needed a moment. Then he left the inn, to keep watch outside.

It was indeed a couple of hours, the group of three needed to rest up after the long walk and the fight with the unknown assassin.

"I'll get Lloyd to join us for our very late lunch." Colette chimed to the siblings and walking out.

"You could practically call it diner." Genis remarked, glancing out the window to see the sun setting. He noticed his sister being in thought. "Sis, what's the matter? You've been quiet since that woman showed up."

"Is that so? Hm, well. There is just something off about her, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Don't break your head over it, sis. Isn't worth it."

The owner was setting up food for them in the meanwhile on the table, setting it for four. Raine watched for a moment.

"I hope Colette will eat some more now."

"Yeah, she's eating very little and even things that are very off, like your food. Auw!"

His sister had hit him over the head for that remark. "Hm, she also seems to be really close with Lloyd, even though we barely know him."

"You always have trouble trusting people, but at the same time you lecture me when I judge someone." Genis cowered after his remark, expecting another hit. It didn't come.

Raine crossed her arms. She knew her little brother made a good point. She had good reasons not to trust people. They were quick to turn on you, once they learn what's in your blood, something you could not help. She didn't think Lloyd was that kind of person, but he was just so shrouded in mystery, she couldn't help but be on guard.

The teen wasn't too far; Colette found him standing at the edge of the land. On one side, there was a very small stretch of sand, hardly worth to be called a beach. On the other, the grand ocean, deep blue and calm, gentle waves hitting the land.

"I love the sight of the ocean. It reminds me of home. The smell, the sounds, I could never get enough of it." Colette watched the children, playing around in the sand. The people going about their daily lives, most of them fishing or selling said fish. "I love this world…"

Lloyd set his gaze on her. Even though the words were quiet, he heard her. The words had so much more meaning and heaviness. Had he noticed? Still, this was hard to tell. But Colette smiled at him nonetheless.

"Are you joining us? We are having lunch, or uh, diner."

He nodded and followed behind, watching her back as they went inside. The round table had been set full of all kinds of food and was neatly set for four people. The elven siblings were already seated, but of course were waiting to eat until the small group was complete.

"O-oh, wow. This is all for us? You really shouldn't have, miss." Colette looked at the owner.

"Now don't be silly. I'm happy to have guests and spoiling them," she answered happily, waving the worry away. "Please, enjoy."

"Thank you very much." The Chosen bowed to her and took her seat.

Lloyd joined last and stared at all the food, almost as if he longed for it.

"Let's dig in, I'm starving!" Genis said enthusiastic.

"Alright. Thank you for the food." Raine nodded to the owner, who smiled and nodded back. "Let's eat."

Both boys were fast to dig in, seeming ravenous. Raine kept her very sophisticated posture, eating with a straight back and with the knife and fork provided. Colette used those too, of course, but she took very small and slow bites, from various things even.

Genis had a small stomach, so he ran out of steam pretty fast. Lloyd just kept going however. Just where does he leave it all, the boy caught himself thinking.

"Ah, before I forget to ask. Miss, do you know of anyone here in the village who has a ship?" Raine asked the owner.

"Hm, well. That would be Max. But I doubt he'd be very willing. The sea is very dangerous of late. You can find him at the docks."

"I see. Thank you for the information." Raine nodded to her and then looked over the others. Only Lloyd was still eating. "We still have to try and convince this man to take us."

The others nodded and the professor looked from Colette's still rather full plate to the girl herself. The smile she gave, was the classic 'I'm fine' smile, which was a lie in this case.

"Are you still not feeling well, Colette?" Raine informed.

"I really feel fine, professor. I don't feel like have any less energy, just not much of an appetite." Her head hung a little after saying that.

"Well, at least you still have energy. I'm glad to hear that." Genis said to that, still sharing a slightly worried look with his sister.

Raine drank the last of her tea and stood up. Her cool eyes were set on the brown-haired teen. "Are you quite done?"

Poor Lloyd had no choice but to put down his fork and give a nod. There was not that much more left anyway.

They retrieved their belongings from behind the counter and said their last thank you to the owner (even Lloyd did, softly). As the sun was setting, seemingly sinking in the ocean in the far distance, they walked towards the docks. There were two ships and both were rather small, so it was hard to say which was meant to ferry people.

The ship one their left was the first they tried. Raine led on, approaching the man cleaning up, probably just about ready to go home for the day.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have a moment?"

"Eh, what is it?"

"Is this by chance a sailing ship?"

"Nah missie, this here is a fisher's boat. If yah want a sailing ship, you go to Max." The burly man nodded towards another at the other dock. "But don't get yah hopes up."

"I see. Thank you." Raine kept polite and nodded.

"This isn't sounding good. So many people are saying we won't be able to cross the ocean." Genis remarked as they headed to the man called Max.

"We need to try to get him to do it. Maybe offer money. Or even make use of the fact that the Chosen is with us."

Right away, Lloyd shook his head at his, and Colette looked shocked at the suggestion of the professor. "We can't do that! Don't guilt people into doing things for us."

"Assassin's." Was the one word Lloyd uttered after that.

The professor let out a sigh. It was so troublesome. Colette with her big heart, not wanting to use her title. But she also knew, the brown-haired teen made a good point. If they leave clear trails, the ones after them will just find them very easily.

"So, if he says no, that's that? We will have to go all the way around?"

Nodding to this, Colette folded her hands together. "Think of it like this: this way we can meet more people and help them out. That is what we should do, not bring them into danger."

"That is not the goal of the journey, Colette. It is for you to release the seals and go to the Tower of Salvation."

"Maybe we will find a seal on that route too! It's very possible. There are four after all, not counting the tower. I doubt they are close to each other."

This was a good point. They approached the man called Max, who was also about to pack up and head to his home. He looked at the group of strangers approaching him, seemingly already suspecting for what reason.

"Look, I'm not taking any one on my ship. It's way too dangerous. It isn't worth it. A lot of ships have already sunk and I have no plans to do the same. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to go the long way around."

Well, that was very much to the point. The four of them exchanged looks, Colette mostly looking at Raine and shaking her head; don't push it. With a sigh and a nod, the professor just gave in. She should be happy really; now they didn't have to cross the water.

And so, left with no other option, the four decided to head out. They could walk for a bit longer until it would go completely dark and they'd have to set up camp. Traveling in the dark would not be wise; fiercer monster tended to come out then. Also, it would be harder to watch out for the people following them.

With the sea always on their right and mountains on their left, they followed the road. Again, monsters did attack, but the group had no real trouble defeating them. Just in front of a wooden bridge, they decided to set up camp, having the mountains as their back cover.

Lloyd gathered wood and made the campfire. Since they already had food, Genis didn't plan on setting up for diner. Though he was pretty sure that if he'd ask the teen, he'd gladly have some more. It was silently agreed that he'd be the watch, once again.

"Would you like me to go over our route now, or in the morning?" Raine asked when they were all seated on their sleeping bags.

Her little brother just shrugged; he really didn't mind. Lloyd made his own indifferent gesture. Colette was the only one who spoke up.

"It doesn't really matter, I think. If you want to do it now, that's fine."

"Alright."

Raine spread out her map once again, as close to the light of the fire as possible, but also watching for the cinders. Her finger rested on the left most land still, now further up north. The big landmass above just about not touched this one, which explained the bridge that was in front of them.

"We follow the road north, until it will go east." Her finger made the trail. "We can choose to either go a little out of our way to Hima," she pointed a little more south. "Or we can go further towards Luin to rest there. Do remember: we have no real clues where the other seals could be. We'd have to maybe hear from other people who've seen a lot of monsters in one place, or be lucky and spot another stone for Colette to place her hand on."

Scratching his head, Genis drooped right after. "Gee, we don't have much to go on, huh?"

"That is our situation." His sister just said to that.

Colette just gave a hopeful smile. "I'm sure people will be helpful. If we really get lost, we can always ask for directions."

"And what do we ask? Where is the next seal? People don't know that." Genis remarked, sounding harsher than he meant.

The brown-haired teen looked them over. It seemed he wanted to say something, but he decided not to. If it really was needed, he could get direct directions, either from his father or from the great leader himself. Only when they really get lost, and not any sooner.

"We just have to trust and believe." Colette said then, somewhat softer. "The Goddess Martel will guide us."

Slowly nodding, the elven siblings shared a look. They weren't as faithful as Colette, then again, there were few that were as faithful as her. Next to the priests and such, of course. There were people praying for salvation, but also more than enough people who had lost faith all together.

And sure, Raine had been close to it all for some years now. On top of that, this Journey should also restore faith. But from what she heard and seen in the past, honestly, she had her doubts. Then why was she going along? Colette, was the sole reason. That girl needs all the help and guidance she could get.

Maybe, somewhere deep within, she was still having hope. Raine hoped that the world could be better, the people could see their mistakes and make things right. But such things need time. Just bringing Salvation, won't be enough. Worst of all, Colette will not even see it. She has to sacrifice herself for it.

"Professor? Is everything alright?" Colette asked worried.

Being shaken out of her dark thoughts, Raine looked over to the girl. "Sorry, I was just in thought. Let's turn in for the night. We will have a long road ahead tomorrow."

"Alright, that's fine." Her little brother stretched and let himself drop on his sleeping bag.

Colette looked over to Lloyd. "You really don't mind keeping watch again?" He just shook his head, silent as ever.

The three just settled in their sleeping bags, as once again the brown-haired teen kept watch and poked the fire to keep it going. He then set his eyes in a certain direction, staring endlessly it seemed. In the far distance, a pair of familiar, amber colored eyes stared back.


End file.
